Eleanor's Cereal
by InkNQuill
Summary: Somebody ate Eleanor's Cereal and she isn't happy, So Eleanor goes on a hunt for who did it.. But winds up finding much more than just Cereal.
1. Chapter 1

_Eleanor's Cereal is serious binnis._

**Eleanor's Cereal**

It was another fine day in Rapture when Eleanor went to get a bowl of her special Cereal. Made by herself, It was one of the most delicious things ever known to mankind, Even better than Andrew-O's.

As she opened the fridge and grabbed the box of her amazing Cereal she poured it into the bowl... and nothing came out.

The rest of the bioshock cast was already hanging out in the main square talking about how they killed a splicer THIS BIG when suddenly a fireball lands between them. They all look to see Eleanor, Armed for battle with flaming hands and an angry expression. The group exchanges looks Jack breaks the silence.

'' You interrupted my story, I was just telling Delta how I killed a Splicer THIS BIG ''

'' Shut up you stupid tosser, WHO ATE MY DAMN CEREAL. ''

The group all looked at each other in confusion, Than Andrew Ryan spoke.

'' Why would we eat your Cereal? We have our own.. ''

'' BECAUSE, ANDREW-O's F**KING SUCK, My cereal is way better... WHO ATE IT? ''

Sofia Lamb fixed her glasses and smiled, An opportunity to piss off her daughter? Why not!

'' Eleanor, My dear.. YOUR CEREAL SUCKS ''

There was a long silence and Eleanor dashed at her mother with a fully charged Incinerate blast ready to fry her skin when Delta grabbed her and held her back.

'' Okay, I'm calm now.. But it's obvious one of you guys ate my Cereal.. So until I find out WHO and than DESTORY them and eat the little pieces I will just.. HAVE TO DO THIS ''

Eleanor pulled a device out of her pocket ( She has pockets? ) and pressed it. Iron gates closed everywhere locking outside from the rest of rapture, Only having access to the main square and it's various shops and buildings.

'' You've got to be kidding me, Really? How did she even get that switch I thought this was my city '' Andrew Ryan face palmed and walked away.

Eleanor looked at the group and pulled out a notepad writing each of their names, She would find out who did it and they would get it..

Eleanor's Notepad

SUSPECT #1 - SOFIA LAMB

_My mother gets some sort of unholy pleasure off of PISSING ME OFF, She will be my Number 1 suspect until I find evidence proving otherwise._

SUSPECT #2 - ANDREW RYAN

_This git and his stupid Cereal, He could of possibly done it because HIS CEREAL SUCKS. I will investigate more._

SUSPECT #3 - JACK RYAN

_I really REALLY loath this guy, This dumb American tosser is always talking about how Special he is and how he once killed a Splicer THIS BIG. I don't know how good the relationship between he and is father is.. He could of stolen it for his father or perhaps for HIMSELF? Will check into it._

SUSPECT #4 - FRANK FONTAINE

_Did I misspell his last name? I dunno... I don't like Bald people or Frank for that matter, But he's a complete retard, I have no idea if he did it or not. I will investigate..._

SUSPECT #5 - SINCLAIR

_This money hungry jerk, He could of stolen my awesome Cereal to sell as his own. I will invesitage._

SUSPECT #6 – TENENBAUM

_Tenenbaum is my friend, So I won't bother her as much as the others. But I still don't think shes innocent. _

SUSPECT 7# - Daddy :3 AKA Subject Delta 3

_My Father, OMG he's so awesome, I don't think he would do it but he's a little fat ( I think? ) He could have been confused and ate it BUT HE WOULD NEVER lie to me and would of told me if he did already. _

With that, Eleanor would begin her Search for the culprit, Starting with Suspect Number 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Eleanor hid behind a bush ( Rapture has bushes? ) Watching her mother's every move. First she went grocery shopping, Than she went to do laundry and than she came out of a dark alley with some suspicious white power in a plastic bag. Still not signs of her stealing the Cereal.

Eleanor decided it would be best to spy at her at night when she would be at home. Eleanor retreated to get some equipment for the mission. She pulled out a commutator and called her contact.

'' Is this the.. Big Sister black market.. ''

'' Depends, Are you a cop? ''

'' No ''

'' Well than yeah it is Sister, We just got a shipment in new porthole lights. Are you looking for Hot Pink or Peaceful Green? ''

'' No I don't want that crap, I want some covert equipment.. ''

'' Okay okay... Meet me behind Jack's Donuts at 9:00pm sharp, Bring 5 thousand Adam.. IN VIALS. Try any funny stuff and your dead ''

With that the deal was made, Eleanor luckily had more than enough spare Adam and put it in a briefcase. Now all she had to do was make the trade. She was there by 8:45 waiting for the contact.

'' Early I see, Me too. ''

The contact came out of the shadows, She was a Big Sister in full black armor.

'' Black market, Black armor.. Nice touch ''

'' Really I thought it was kinda lame.. ''

'' Whatever... How we going to do this? ''

'' Easy... We both walk to the middle, Drop the cases and grab the other one and back away slowly. ''

'' As long as you don't try anything we don't have any problems... ''

The two slowly walked to the middle staring at each other through their portholes.

'' Is that Peaceful green? ''

'' Yeah, You like it? We just got it today. ''

'' Damn, I should have included that... Whatever ''

They both let down their briefcases slowly, Grabbed the other and slowly backed out. Eleanor let out a breath of relief and opened the case. Night vision goggles, Silenced handgun, Remote explosives, a rope, a small laser pen and a baloney sandwich. Perfect.

Eleanor equipped her new and superfluous equipment and stalked to Sofia's house in the dead of the night.

She watched from the roof of another building into Sofia's top floor apartment, It was dark so she activated the goggles allowing her to get a better view. Sofia was sitting alone watching TV with a tub of Ice Cream.

'' Cmon.. Go to sleep you bitch .. ''

Seconds turned to minutes, Minutes turned to hours and by 3:00am Sofia still wasn't sleep. Eleanor removed the goggles which burnt a green tint into her eyes and sighed. When will she go to bed? Eleanor looked back to see the apartment was now dark, She had finally turned off the TV and went to bed.

Eleanor put the goggles on and jumped the gap between the two buildings landing on top. She used the laser pen to make a hole in the ceiling and dropped down into Sofia's apartment. She re-activated her goggles so she could see in the dark house.

She looked through draws, Under things and even behind a safe which had that white powder from earlier in it but still no Cereal. Eleanor thought to herself..

'' Where would someone hide Cereal... ''

'' Hmmm... In the KITCHEN ''

Eleanor ran into the Kitchen, Searching the cabinets and pantries. Than she turned to the fridge.

'' Of course ''

Eleanor laced the fridge door with the remote explosives and stood back.

'' Time to get my Cereal... ''

POW.. The explosion blew the fridge and Sofia's kitchen into smithereens. In hindsight, Maybe that was a stupid idea.

Sofia burst out of her room and caught Eleanor standing near a gaping hole in her apartment.

'' WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO? ''

'' uuuhh... Looking for Cereal.. ''

'' I didn't HAVE YOUR CEREAL and even if I did YOU JUST BLEW UP THE FRIDGE ''

Eleanor looked at her feet, Maybe it wasn't her mother.

'' Are you going to pay for this?

When Eleanor heard pay she was already out, Jumping off the roof hearing the sound of her mother screaming at her from a distance. That was a bust.. Time for Suspect 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eleanor's Cereal**

It was morning, The Sun.. Uhhh... It was morning. Everyone was starting to get up from bed, Except Sofia who was sleeping at Jack's Donuts because her house was blown up. Eleanor got up and looked in her fridge, staring at the empty box. She sighed.

'' I'll find out who did this, Until than I guess I'll have to eat something else. ''

Eleanor went to Jack's Donuts ( Despite the fact that she hated Jack ) and took a seat at the counter.

Jack walked up to her cleaning a clear glass mug with a rag.

'' Oh hi.. Eleanor. What can I get yah? Anything on the house for you ''

'' You're still a suspect. ''

'' Yeah yeah, No prob kiddo. Your hair looks nice today, I'll be right back. ''

Eleanor looked at him with confusion as Jack nervously ran into the Kitchen.

'' huh? What's up with him? ''

Frank took a seat next to her and threw the newspaper in front of her

**Headline**

_Last night sometime around 3:00am Sofia Lamb's house was broken into and destroyed. The Culprit ( Eleanor Lamb ) Daughter of Sofia Lamb claimed to be looking for Cereal and fled the scene refusing to pay for damage. If you're on Eleanor's shit list, I recommended sleeping with an eye open_

_Written by Frank Fontaine :D_

'' The guy thinks your going to blow up his house, What an idiot. Like you! ''

'' You know Frank, I don't consider you main. You last minute git. ''

Frank Fontaine walked away with an embarrassed look on his face

'' Here is your stuff Eleanor, Free o charge. Enjoy ''

Jack bowed and slowly walked backwards into the Kitchen, Eleanor put her hand on her face.

'' Idiot.. ''

After drinking her Coffee and eating her Donut she left and took a look at her notepad.

Andrew Ryan, The creator of the extremely lame Andrew-O's cereal that no one but him and Jack buy.

She put her notepad back and thought for a moment. She decided she would break into his Cereal Factory and search his office.

But she would need help, Andrew no doubt had his Factory filled to the brim with top notch Security. She would need another like her.. But who. Than she remembered.

She pulled out her Golden Tape Recorder Walkie Talkie Cell-Phone thing ( Seriously what is that? ) and called the Black Market.

'' Are you a cop? ''

'' No, It's me from before. ''

'' Oh the girl who blew up her moms house, You didn't tell them you got it from me did you? ''

'' No ''

'' Okay, So what do you need this time? ''

'' I need you, Late at night. I require some assistance. ''

'' Oh.. I thought you were cute too.. _giggles.. _Where do we meet? ''

'' Oh no.. Not like that! I was going to ask if you were interested in a Covert Mission with me ''

'' Oh.. Oh.. Okay that works too. Yeah sure, The price will be the same.. Or maybe we could just - ''

'' ADMA it is, I gotta go now, Meet behind Andrews KTHXBAI. ''

Eleanor hung up and sighed in relief, For a second there she thought she was going to have to do a Lemon chapter.

Her and the contact meet behind the Andrew-O's factory. Equipped for the mission.

'' So I never got your name, What is it? ''

'' Domino ''

'' Okay... My names Eleanor. ''

'' My names Cooler.. ''

'' My name is Normal. ''

'' Lemon ''

'' Moving on... Here's the plan.. We can't use the lasers to get in, A breach in the wall will activate an alarm. I'll vault you into the window and you let me in by unlocking this door. Than we go in, Get my Cereal and get out. ''

'' This is all for Cereal? ''

'' It's good Cereal. ''

'' How Good? ''

'' Remember the first time you drank ADAM out of a corpse? THAT GOOD ''

'' THAT'S SOME GOOD CEREAL THAN ''

Eleanor vaulted Domino into the building, She heard some boxes falling, A trash can being knocked over and than a cat hiss most likely from having it's tail stepped on but luckily the alarms didn't go off.

The Door swung open and Domino gestured for Eleanor to come in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Eleanor and Domino walked into the factory, This is where it happened. Conveyer belts moved empty boxes down them and into giant funnels from which Cereal fell. All of which looked stupid and highly unbelievable. The two walked slowly careful not to trip any traps that might have been set when suddenly they heard-

MOOOOOOOOOOOO

They both looked up to see a Big Daddy walking by, Except his armor was White with Black Spots.

He drill was replace with an utter, Which was pretty gross looking.

'' Is that a cow? ''

'' No Eleanor.. That's a BIG COW ''

'' Big Cow? ''

'' A new type of Protector, It wanders the halls of Cereal Factory's and protects Cereal... and it has an utter. They shoot expired milk, So expired that it's all chunky and gross.. Oh god I hate expired milk. ''

'''… Okay.. ''

The two continued down watching out for the '' Big Cow '' and trying to find Andrew's office when suddenly they bumped into a statue of Andrew Ryan, In one hand he was holding a box of Cereal, in the other hand he had a Audio Diary. Eleanor took the audio diary and played it.

_I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the cereal of his own box? _

_No, says the man in Supermarket. It belongs to the store._

_No, says the man in the factory. It belongs to the workers._

_No, says the man in the house. It belongs to me, Get out of my house._

_I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose nutritious. I chose the impossible. I chose..._ Andrew O's_!_

_A cereal where dieters would not fear the calories.._

_Where the milk would not be bound by petty cereal._

_Where the great would not be constrained by the small._

_With the money of your wallet, Andrew O's can become your cereal, as well._

The audio diary finished and Eleanor returned it to it's place.

'' What an ass, He just changed the words to his stupid '' Entering Rapture '' speech.

'' I thought it was beautiful.. What a visionary! ''

'' Shut up.. ''

The two continued on and finally found his office. It was right there. In plain sight.

'' There's do doubt that the floor around the entrance is rigged with trapped.. Now all we have to do- ''

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'' Sorry I wasn't paying attention.. I think I set off an alarm. ''

'' YEAH REALLY? ''

'' MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ''

Eleanor was stuck on the wide of the head with a giant utter. She looked up and saw an utter right in her face.

'' Oh no.. ''

The utter sprayed her face with spoiled milk, The chunky milk, stinky milk was too much to bare. She went unconscious.

'' Eleanor... NOOOOOOOOOOO... ''

'' I.. Will avenge you.. ''

Domino charged the big daddy and shoved her syringe into his porthole and pierced it. The Big Daddy screamed and tossed her off of him. He charged her with his bouncer attack but it did nothing since his drill was replace with an utter..

She flipped over him and stabbed him in the back multiple times. He knelt over in pain and surrendered.

'' Oooh.. I've always wanted to do this. ''

Eleanor got up holding her head.

'' God that milk was horrible, Did you get him? ''

'' Yeah look he surrendered.. OOOH I have an idea. ''

Domino grabbed her pistol and removed the big daddys helmet.

'' Hey daddy, Shoot yourself in the head. ''

For some reason he complied and kill himself.

'' hahahahaahha, You saw that Eleanor? Just like the beginning of bioshock two ''

'' That wasn't funny... ''

'' Oh crap.. I forgot that was your father... heh... No hard feelings right? ''

'' Shut up, Lets go find my Cereal.. ''

The two walked into the office, It was pretty plain. A desk with a picture and a TV on it, a bunch of bookcases and self portraits. She walked up to the desk and lifted the picture frame. It was a picture of Andrew and Jack laughing holding golfing clubs.. I don't get it.

She continued to search his room while Domino kept watch.

She started with his desk, Pencils, paper work, enzyte. She looked in the other draw and found white powder like the one her mother had. What is this stuff? She closed the draw and took a random book from the bookcase.

The bookcase swung open and revealed a secret room.

'' How cliché ''

'' Cmon, Domino. ''

The two walked down a dark spiral staircase into a dark room with a Cereal box in the middle on a lifted pedestal. The entrance leading to the stairs closed behind them.

'' A box.. That must be the Cereal. ''

Eleanor walked slowly too it.. Sweat dripping down from her forehead. She took a look at the black Cereal box, It had white tape around it which had writing on ti that said '' Prototype Cereal ''.

'' Domino, Pass me the decoy box. ''

Domino pulled another cereal box out of her box, It was a box of plain Andrew-O's.

'' Okay.. Theres no doubt that removing this box will cause a bolder to fall from the ceiling and chase us down a hill right over there that seems to be the only exit. I will trade this box quickly with the other one and they will never know what will hit them. ''

Eleanor held the decoy box and reached out with her other hand nervously.. She would have to be fast.

Slowly... Slowly... Slowly..

'' Cmon, I'm tired hurry up. ''

'' Sssshhh ''

Slowly.. Slowly... Slowly... Eleanor quickly switched the boxes. No alarms seemed to trigger.

'' Great ''

BEEP BEEP BEEP, WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP, ALERT ALERT ALERT.

'' F**K ''

Instead of a bolder falling down, Cereal started pouring into the rooms from tiny vents. A wall rised blocking the only exit.

'' Ahhh.. This Cereal is pouring in fast... Yep were dead it's at waist level. It was nice knowing you Domino. ''

'' Eleanor.. I have something to tell you. ''

'' What? ''

'' I LOVE YOU ''

'' …. We've known each other for like 10 minutes ''

'' I just wanted to be dramatic.. ''

The Cereal was at neck level now, The two swam up trying to remain alive for as long as possible.

'' Maybe there's a way out? ''

'' I have a plan.. We have to EAT or way out. ''

'' Oh god.. Andrew-O's suck, I'll never eat them. ''

'' Eleanor, This is a life and death situation.. NOW EAT ''

Eleanor let out a big gulp and started to eat the Andrew-O's. Domino did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

_I spent too much time on Andrew Ryan, Or perhaps i should spend more time on everyone else? Also I'm trying out something, I'm going to do an extra space between paragraphs and stuff, My story always looks cluttered._

**Eleanor's Cereal**

'' NOM NOM NOM .. Were never.. NOM NOM … Going to finish at this rate.. NOM NOM ''

'' NOM NOM NOM NOM .. I... NOM NOM.. Can't eat another.. NOM NOM NOM .. Bite.. ''

'' Lets just face it Dom.. NOM NOM NOM.. Were screwed ''

'' Did you just call me Dom? I love that! ''

'' NOM NOM.. WHY DID YOU STOP EATING? .. NOM NOM NOM ''

Suddenly the flow of Cereal stopped and they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Who could it possibly be?

Andrew Ryan walked down the staircase in a night gown and a cap, He was holding a candle with one hand and a book with the other.

'' You look stupid ''

'' Is a man not entitled - ''

'' Oh for gods sake shut up with that ''

'' Stealing my prototype Cereal, You called me a thief you hypocrite. ''

'' This is MY Cereal, I can prove it right now and I have a witness. ''

Eleanor ripped off the top of the box and grabbed a handful and pulled it out.

'' What the hell? Theres just ANDREW-O's IN HERE ''

'' Yes, But they have DOUBLE THE SUGAR ''

'' … Dom, Lets get out of here.. ''

'' Okay.. Goodbye Andrew I love your Cereal. ''

'' Really? :D ''

'' Dom.. LETS GO NOW ''

'' Jeez okay.. ''

The two left, Looks like Andrew was off the hook as easy as that. They walked out into the empty Plaza and Eleanor took a seat on the curb. She sighed and looked up at the sky ( Or ceiling ).

'' I really.. really just want my Cereal, Guess hes off the list. Next is his stupid son. ''

'' Mr Jack? He's a hero! ''

'' Oh god. Dom, Please shut up ''

'' Why are you so mean ''

'' Because.. I miss.. _Sniff_... My Cereal. ''

'' Hey you, Don't cry! Lets get some rest and we will look some more in the morning. ''

'' Okay.. Fine ''

The two went to Eleanor's house, Tired from the mission and ready to get some sleep.

'' Okay where do I sleep? ''

'' Oh I forgot.. I only have one bed. ''

'' Oh.. Guess I'll sleep on the floor than. ''

'' Don't be silly Dom, Sleep on the bed with me. It's big enough. ''

'' Oh.. Okay :3 ''

The two got in there pajamas and laid down next to each other, Eleanor was surprised at how beautiful Dom was, Her yellow eyes glowed and almost gave her an aura. She had long black hair and long bangs that covered half her face in the front.

'' Dom you're beautiful. ''

'' I think the same of you. ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' Yeah ''

'' Yeah... ''

'' Oh yeah.. ''

The two moved closer to each other, Staring deep into each others eyes.

'' Dom, Can I ask you something? ''

'' Sure ''

'' How many people you think thought this was going to be a Lemon chapter ''

'' I dunno? Goodnight. ''

Dom quickly fell asleep but Eleanor was still awake thinking about her Cereal, How it keeps getting farther and farther from her. But who would do this? Why.. But when she found out, They would pay.

She fell asleep, Thinking of all the way she could torture whoever did this.

'' Wake up, HEY WAKE UP.. ELEANOR WAKE UP.. WAKE UP.. WAKE UP... GET UPPPPPP ''

Eleanor got up and held her head, She had a huge headache, must have been those Andrew-O's.

'' Jeez Dom, Shut up.. ''

'' It's morning sleepyhead, Cmon lets continue the search ''

Eleanor got up and looked at the ecstatic Sister, When did they suddenly become friends? But who cares, She wasn't complaining. A new friend and more help is always welcome. She forced herself up and followed her new friend out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eleanor's Cereal**

The two walked out to the into the Plaza, It was empty aside from Jack sweeping outside of his Donut shop.

'' So Jack is next huh? ''

'' Yep ''

'' So, Do we just go over there and rough him up? ''

'' No.. I don't want him to know what were doing, If we do it right he won't even know what hit him! ''

'' That didn't work so well for Sofia.. Or Andrew. ''

'' Hmm.. Good point.. Lets go kick his ass? ''

The two walked up to Jack who heard there footsteps and looked up. He froze, Still holding the broom. He didn't take his eyes off of them for a second. Without a chance to think about it they rushed forward at him, Jack dropped the room and ran for it. He ran into an alley behind the Shop and screamed out to them..

'' I DON'T HAVE THE DAMN CEREAL ''

'' THAN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? ''

Jack pushed aside some trashcans and conveniently place piles of cardboard boxes to slow down his pursuers but they wouldn't let up. He left the alley and continued into a small residence area still located within the area. He leaped over a Splicers fence into there backyard who screamed

'' GET OFF MY LAWN ''

Jack stopped and looked at the splicer.

'' But this is the backyar- ''

Jack fell to the ground as Eleanor tackled him into the ground.

'' JUST GIVE ME THE CEREAL ''

'' YOU COULD OF SAID THAT WITHOUT SCREAMING IN MY F**KING EAR ''

Jack elbowed Eleanor in the face and escaped her grasp, She got up quickly and started chasing him again, Dom followed close by. They ran through the Splicers house who was still thinking about what Jack said and broke through the front door out into the street.

Jack Ran up the block into a local park and grabbed a small Splicer child and held a Wrench to his neck.

'' COME ANY CLOSER AND THE KID GETS IT ''

'' MOMMY! A bad man has me! ''

Suddenly Jack was engulfed in flames by the mother of the Splicer who than rushed at him and incinerated him to death

'' _Huff_.. _Puff_... Eleanor.. That Splicer just killed Jack, What now huh? WHAT NOW ''

'' Look Dom.. ''

Jack's dead body was faded away and soon disappeared.

'' What the hell? ''

'' Vita Chamber, Hes Andrew Ryan's son remember? ''

'' Oh right.. ''

'' Bastard got killed on purpose I bet, He could be anywhere now. ''

'' Damn.. ''

The two returned to Plaza and took a seat on a bench.

'' _Sigh... _We will have to try again tomorrow. If he even decides to show his face. What do you think Dom? ''

Dom was sitting there lost in thought completely ignoring Eleanor when suddenly she stood up and beamed at Eleanor.

'' Eleanor, What about the VCA? ''

'' VCA? ''

'' The Vita-Chamber Authority, It has records of all Vita-Chambers used and WHEN they were used. ''

'' So your saying it can help us find Jack? ''

'' Yeah it can! ''

'' So lets go! ''

'' Uhh.. This info isn't just legal you know, Were going to have to break into VCA HQ and get this info by force.

'' Whose going to stop us? A couple of Splicers? ''

'' No, But they have really good security, Bots, Daddies, Sisters.. Everything. One might say that the security there is **TOP NOTCH **''

'' Why did you say that with so much emphasis? ''

'' Say what? ''

'' Top Notch ''

'' Top Notch? ''

'' Top notch... Yep. ''

''… TOP NOTCH ''

'' Okay that's enough, Anymore and people will start thinking this is filler. Lets go ''

The two headed back to Eleanor's house to get properly equipped. This was going to be a bumpy ride.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I took so long with this one, Very busy lately. D:_

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Eleanor and Dom walked dramatically to the VCA HQ building armed to the teeth. They kicked open the door and..

A sign stood in front of them

_Out on company softball game. _

'' Wow really? We got armed for no reason? ''

'' What a rip off Eleanor oh mi gosh ''

The two walked into the empty complex and went behind the desk to the computer.

'' So this thing will tell us where Jack went Dom? ''

'' Yup ''

'' How do I use it? ''

'' I dunno.. ''

Eleanor logged onto the computer, the image of a Splicer and his kids popped up. This was his desktop.

She looked through the icons but saw nothing but useless folders and the internet icon.

'' Hmm.. Maybe if I hit Start.. Than all programs? ''

'' Try Start, Than My Computer.. Than .. Program Files? ''

'' Computers don't even exist yet dammit.. ''

Eleanor impatiently punched the computer, Breaking it into bits.

'' Nice.. Our lead is gone now. ''

'' No it's not, That computer has nothing to do with anything Eleanor. Look here ''

Eleanor turned to see a giant control panel behind her with loads of lights and labels.

'' Why'd you waste my time Dom? You're fired leave now. ''

'' WHOA really? ''

'' Yes GTFO ''

'' Fine.. I don't need this anyway you don't even pay me. ''

Dom left leaving Eleanor alone to the control panel.

'' Lets see.. According to this panel the last Vita-Chamber used was too a warehouse in the slum area of Rapture.. hmm. ''

Eleanor took note of the area and the exact Vita-Chamber and headed off. Along the way she saw Dom far down the block walking with her head down. She almost felt like telling her to come back but was annoyed by her crazy antics.

She continued on to the Warehouse. She crept in silent hoping not to alert anyone when suddenly a flashlight shined on her.

'' Dammit ''

The holder of the flashlight was a regular young man, Surprisingly not affected by adam. He wasn't a splicer or anything. Eleanor was surprised at how handsome and normal he was.

'' Oh.. Who are you? ''

'' My names Bill ''

'' Why are you so normal? ''

'' I'm allergic to Adam, couldn't use it ''

'' What are you like ''

'' I'm very Awkward and weird, I can't talk to girls because I'm too shy and I lived a life of loneliness hoping to find a girl who has lived a lonely life as well ''

'' I love you ''

'' I LOVE YOU TOO ''

Eleanor went to embrace the young man of her dreams when suddenly a needle pierced his chest, He fell to the ground and died. Eleanor looked in horror as the man slowly bled out and died. She looked up and standing there was.. Dom.

'' You.. Just.. Why..? ''

'' … ''

'' That was the man of my dreams, HOW COULD YOU ''

'' Because Eleanor.. I LOVE YOU ''

Dom removed her helmet and ran up to Eleanor and forced her tongue down her throat. Eleanor unable to overpower her was forced to let it happen. She pulled away and Eleanor shockingly started at Dom.

'' Dom.. I didn't know you felt so strongly... ''

'' I got you a gift ''

Dom fumbled in her pocket and pulled after a couple of seconds she pulled a small key.

'' What's that Dom? ''

'' The key to my heart ''

'' Really? ''

'' No, It's the key to my armor. I need this to undress. ''

'' Why are you giving it too me? ''

'' Because someday I want you to undress me ''

Eleanor took the key, She was slightly aroused but she tried to shake off the feeling. She looked at Dom who she should hear was breathing heavily through her helmet.

'' You okay? ''

'' Am I rehired? ''

'' Yeah! ''

Dom jumped in joy and grabbed Eleanor's arm.

'' Lets go find Jack! ''

The two searched through the giant warehouse. It was a huge place and finding jack wouldn't be easy. Eleanor kept having the strangest feeling Dom was staring at her and she couldn't shake it off. Than in the distance, They noticed a dim light.

The duo stalked to it slowly, The candle was moving. They followed it slowly, Suddenly the target was visible. Jack had a sheet over his head, He was holding the candle and walking slowly looking around.

Eleanor slowly crept behind him and tapped him on the shoulder

'' Oh hi Bil- YOUR NOT BILL ''

'' Hi Jack. ''

'' Oh god Eleanor, What did you do to Bill. ''

'' Uhh.. We didn't see a guy named Bill . Heh... So uhhh.. oh yeah.. WHERES MY CEREAL ''

'' I... DO NOT.. HAVE.. YOUR CEREAL ''

Jack removed the sheet, Than his pants, Than his shirt.. Well he removed everything and just stood there.

'' Do you see any Cereal? HUH? ''

'' No, But I see a really small pecker. ''

'' Really Eleanor? Okay.. ''

Jack started tearing up, He put his clothes back on and started fumbling in his pocket

'' Why does everyone keep doing that? ''

Jack seemed to have found something and pulled a Cereal flake out of his pocket.

'' I found this In front of Fotaines house, This doesn't look like an Andrew-O.. Is it from your Cereal?

'' Why were you at Fontaines house? ''

'' Err.. No reason.. ''

Eleanor inspected the Cereal and her jaw dropped. This was INDEED a flake of her Cereal. Eleanor crushed it between her fist.

'' FONTAINE... ''

Eleanor released a scream similar to that of an on coming Big Sister, Except louder and more fierce. Jack's ears bled and he nearly fainted. Dom seemed unfazed.

'' Ow.. My ears.. So will you leave me alone now? ''

'' Jack, For once I can honestly say I don't hate you. You will be rewarded! ''

'' How? ''

'' In due time friend.. ''

She was telling the truth, The next day Jack opened his mailbox and he had a letter from Eleanor. He opened it and a note and small box were inside. The note read

_'' I found this in your Father's office, You could use it. ''_

He pulled out the small box, It's label read _Enzyte_

Meanwhile back with Eleanor and Dom. A day had passed and Eleanor watched the outside of Fontaines house like a hawk. She started without ever looking away or blinking.

'' Eleanor, We've been here since 6:00am. Can we please just go inside. ''

'' No.. He might know.. We got to wait for him to vulnerable. ''

'' Did you.. take me seriously? ''

'' What do you mean? ''

'' My feelings towards you. ''

'' Listen Dom.. I - ''

Suddenly the sound of a door opening brought Eleanor's attention back to the front of Fontaines house.

Out came Fontaine.. And he had a MILK MOUSTACHE


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm going to change the story from Humor/Parody to Humor/Mystery. I think it would make more sense. _

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Eleanor could not contain herself, She ran at Fontaine who was locking his door. Fontaine's eyed widened, He quickly turned and tiled his bald head forward. The many lights of rapture reflected off of his head and blasted Eleanor in the face.

'' DAMN MY EYES .. WHAT THE F**K ''

'' Did you just try to attack me Kid? ''

Eleanor got up and wiped her eyes, They were red and tearing up.

'' Dammit you ass.. Give me my - ''

'' I'm ganna stop yah right there Kid, I don't have your damn Cereal. ''

'' Explain the Milk Mustache ''

'' Kid, How would I get a Milk Mustache from Cereal? I would have to drink milk not eat it ''

'' Don't play dumb.. EVERYONE KNOWS … That when you finish the Cereal.. YOU MUST DRINK THE REMAINING MILK FROM THE BOWL ''

'' Very Clever Kid, One problem.. I DON'T HAVE YOUR DAMN CEREAL. ''

Dom stepped out of the bushes and put a hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

'' Remain calm baby ''

'' Dom, Please don't - ''

Eleanor's attention suddenly turned to Fontaine who had a smile from ear to ear.

'' This.. Is gold. Kid, never reveal your personal affairs in front of a reporter ''

'' NO NO.. It's not what you think.. Dom explain! ''

'' Eleanor.. I asked you if you felt the same way about me.. You didn't answer. ''

'' Fontaine, I have no idea what shes talking about, I'll just be going now - ''

_Flash_

Fontaine took a picture of the two and gave a small two fingered salute and walked away. Eleanor's jaw was dropped in shock.

'' Dom.. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? ''

'' What? ''

'' One, You made me look like a total lesbo, TWO you sidetracked the story. ''

'' Dammit Eleanor, I'm serious here.. Do you feel the same way, Stop brushing me off. ''

By then Dom had grabbed Eleanor, Lifting her up by her collar and looking at her face to face.

'' Dom.. I just want my Cereal.. I didn't mean for this to happen. ''

'' That's all I needed to know than.. ''

With that Dom dropped Eleanor and walked away.

'' Dom wait.. ''

'' I'll see ya around Eleanor.. ''

Eleanor held her chest, What was this? Guilt.. By why? She sighed and turned towards the way Fontaine went, She could care less about the fact that she was going to be marked as a complete lesbo. She just wanted her Cereal back now.

She arrived at _Rapture Daily. _Fontaines paper was written here by.. Fontaine. She didn't bother with the whole action here scene and just walked in casually. Fontaine was there smiling and printing papers.

'' Oh hey kid, Just sent truckloads of the paper out. You're too late. ''

'' I don't care you stupid bald git, Just give me my Cereal so I can go home.. ''

'' Trouble in paradise? Wheres your girl friend? ''

Eleanor's Syringe blade extended, She pointed it at Fontaine's face rather seriously.

'' Don't f**k around, Give me my Cereal. ''

'' Calm down Kid, Don't do anything rash.. Listen I don't have the Cereal. ''

'' Jack found THIS in front of YOUR house.. Explain ''

Eleanor handed Fontaine the flake of Cereal. He inspected it and than gave it back.

'' I have seen this before, Lots of these ''

Eleanor's eyes widened.

'' YOU HAVE.. WHERE? ''

'' Heh.. Now I'm a friend right? ''

'' You want something don't you? ''

'' Yeah I do, See kid.. I write the papers.. ''

'' Go on.. ''

'' This story is good, But.. What if it could get better? ''

''… Go on... ''

'' Well, This is the sorta thing that gets me money. So tell you what. You get me a few pic - ''

'' .. What are you asking me to do.. ''

'' I don't know, Maybe a few pics of you and your lady friend.. In action? Nothing hardcore but.. ''

'' You son of a bitch.. HOW ABOUT I SLIT YOUR THROAT? ''

'' Well if you did that.. Your lead is gone. What's more important? Your Cereal.. Or a couple of embarrassing pics? ''

Eleanor grabbed her chest, She was pist as hell. She could of easily sliced this guy in two. But he had a lead, A lead that would end this and reunite her with her Cereal.

'' You've got.. A deal. ''

Eleanor shook Fontaines hand, He grabbed his Camera and smiled menacingly.

'' Lets get to work kid, Find your friend.. I'll be watching.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eleanor's Cereal**

''Hold still kid, Gotta make sure that your friend can't see it. ''

'' Ow.. You git this hurts. How much longer? ''

'' Done. ''

Eleanor put her finger in the ear that Fontaine had just installed a small communicator.

'' Don't touch it ya idiot. ''

'' How does this thing work? ''

'' Simple, I hear everything and I will be able to talk to you directly. She wont hear a thing. ''

'' But wont she hear me talking to you? ''

'' No, You can communicate back mentally. ''

'' How does that work. ''

'' asdf ''

'' HUH? ''

'' JUST GO KID ''

Eleanor left the building and sighed. Not only was she going to betray her friend but she didn't even know where to find her. She started thinking when a huge hand grabbed her shoulder.

'' Gah! ''

'' Calm down Eleanor it's me. ''

Eleanor turned to see Jack, He had a huge black eye

'' Hey, Thanks for that... Stuff. It's working great ''

'' Uh yeah no problem. ''

'' Mmhmm, Listen I saw your friend.. I said hello and I was going to ask for you but she punched me in the face. ''

'' Oh shit.. Where is she? ''

'' After she hit me she went into that really fancy building in the upper class area. THEY HAVE A DOORMAN ''

'' Okay thanks, Uhh see ya. ''

Eleanor walked away and turned back to see Jack go into Rapture Daily. She was curious, But had other things on her mind.

Eleanor continued to Upper Rapture, She didn't feel very comfortable. The Big Sisters around the area all had polished clean armor. She finally reached Dom's building. It was a huge beautiful building and looked more like a fancy hotel than an apartment building.

Eleanor went to go in but the Door Man raised a big hand to stop her, He was a Big Daddy clad in golden, trimmed armor. He lowered his hand and began to speak.

'' I am Door Daddy, State your binnis. ''

'' I am here to see my friend Dom. ''

'' Dom? ''

'' Err.. Domino. ''

'' Surname? ''

'' I dunno.. ''

'' Your not here to see a friend, Your some sort of pathetic begger. LEAVE NOW ''

'' I'm not a begger you wanker let me in. ''

'' Don't make me call the guards you rabble-rouser! ''

Eleanor turned to leave when suddenly she felt a buzz in her ear.

'' Kid, You're in luck ''

Eleanor went to respond verbally but realized she could instead use her mind and concentrated.

_'' Why is that? ''_

'' Kid I live there, Tell them your going up to see Frank ''

_'' What if he doesn't believe me. ''_

'' Than you say my secret pass DUH ''

_''… Which IS? ''_

'' Just say '' Would You Kindly '' and your in. ''

Eleanor turned back to the guard and got the hand again.

'' Didn't I say go away hobo? ''

'' I would like to see Frank Fontaine, Would you kindly let me in? ''

'' Someone came to visit Fontaine? I'm shocked. Come in, Sorry for before.. ''

Eleanor walked into the building and to the reception desk. There was a Big Sister behind it in gold armor talking on the phone.

'' Excuse me.. ''

'' Hold on I'm on the phone.. Anyway sorry bout that Jess.. Yeah HE DID WHAT? ''

'' I only need a moment.. ''

'' JEEZ.. HOLD ON JESS RUDE PEOPLE ''

The Sister put down the phone and stared at Eleanor.

'' Well.. Who are you looking for? ''

'' Domino ''

'' Top floor ''

'' Which apartment? ''

'' The whole top floor is hers.. ''

'' Oh wow.. ''

Eleanor turned to the eleavtor, She was shocked at how rich Dom was. She took it too the top floor which was 50. Her ear buzzed and once again she heard Fontaine.

'' Jeez, Shes that rich kid up there? I always wondered who lived on top. THIS SCANDEL KEEPS GETTING BETTER! ''

_'' You're such as asshole. ''_

'' Thanks kid, I like being one. ''

The elevator dinged and Eleanor reached the top floor. She stepped out and saw a single door in front of her. She knocked and waited anxiously. The door quickly opened, Dom stood in the doorway and her sudden smile turned to a frown.

'' Oh it's you... ''

'' Hey Dom I - ''

'' To bring back my key? Because I really can't take my armor off without it. ''

'' I came to see you.. I miss you. ''

'' Yeah right.. You just want some muscle for your stupid mission. ''

'' I'm perfectly capable of fighting, I don't need your help! ''

'' That Big Cow kicked your ass! ''

'' I DON'T NEED THIS.. I'M GOING HOME.. ''

Eleanors ear buzzed

'' IDIOT DON'T FIGHT.. GO BACK. ''

_'' Oh man.. Right ''_

'' Listen Dom.. I'm sorry for the way I acted.. The truth is.. ''

Dom removed her helmet and made a hand gesture like '' Go on ''

'' Well the truth is... I.. ''

'' Yesssss ? ''

Eleanor's heart was beating fast, Was she really going to betray her friend like this? Exploit her trust for her awesome Cereal? Yes.

''Dom.. I'm madly in love with you, I can't fight these feelings anymore. I tried to deny them but now I realize that they are too powerful. ''

Dom's eyes lit up and she blushed.

'' .. Do go on.. ''

'' Dom.. I... Want You ''

Dom walked out to the hallway and gently grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

_Notes! Since the story is rated [T] I couldn't make a lemon scene and well to be honest i've never written one and was kinda scared too but luckily a fellow author ( **MidnightsLastKiss** ) Did the honors.  
_

GO TO HIS PROFILE AND READ IT CAUSE IT'S AWESOME

_Read it because its CANON with this story! Also it's awesome!_

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Eleanor just laid there, She couldn't believe what just happened between her and Dom. She looked over Dom who was sleeping and had this uncontrollable urge to smile. She was rudely interrupted by some buzzing and Fontaines voice.

'' Have I got story of the year or what? Kid, That was amazing. ''

_'' You piece of shit.. ''_

'' You sound angry? Did you.. Enjoy it more than you expected? ''

_'' Shut up.. Shut up.. I – Listen.. How did you even get pictures? ''_

'' Look out the window, Can you see me waving kid? ''

Eleanor nearly screamed when she took a good look out the window and saw a man one building across waving. She covered herself in shame.

'' Hey Kid, You did good. Not just for the public but that was pretty entertaining for me too. ''

_'' .. Just give me the information. ''_

'' Meet me back at my place Kid, I'll get your information.. ''

With that Eleanor got up and redressed. She took one more look at Dom. She felt like getting back undressed and staying with her. What was going on? Eleanor shook off the feeling and write a note for Dom telling her she will be back later. Although she knew that most likely wasn't true she left.

Eleanor went right to Rapture Daily and walked in to see Fontaine messing with the printing machine.

'' Hey, If it isn't Eleanor Lamb in the flesh ''

'' Shut up asshole and give me my info. ''

'' Just a sec kid, I'm finishing up here, Wanna see the first copy? ''

'' Shove it you bald - ''

'' That's not nice kid, Just look at it ''

Fontaine hands Eleanor the paper, She unfolds it and reads the headline.

**BIG SISTER SCANDAL – RICH SISTER SLEEPS WITH MYSTERY GIRL**

'' You cut me out? ''

'' I kinda feel bad for you kid, So I didn't use your name. Your rich friend getting in trouble is a big enough scandal for me. ''

'' You think this makes it better you asshole? You're going to humiliate HER. ''

'' Just be lucky your not getting dragged down too. ''

'' Shes.. Shes going to know I helped you. ''

'' Who cares? Your going to get your Cereal.. ''

Eleanor held her chest, She felt that sharp pain again.. She clenched and regained composure.

'' What do you know about my Cereal Fontaine? ''

'' Do you know that tycoon Sinclair? ''

'' Yeah. He was my next suspect actually. ''

'' Yeah well I've been doing a scoop on him, He's planning something big.. Real big. ''

'' Does it involve my Cereal? ''

'' Yeah it does, But before you go there and chop his head off I can honestly tell you he's innocent. ''

'' Wait what? ''

'' Apparently someone else showed him the Cereal. He's investing in it an they're going to mass produce it. Problem is I don't know who that is. But if they mass produce it than whoever stole your Cereal's going to be on rich bastard. ''

'' Oh shit! What do I do? ''

'' Obviously you go to Sinclair and tell him what's up. If they mass produce it than everyone will be eating your Cereal kid.

'' This is a disaster.. I have to stop it. ''

'' Yeah but getting near Sinclair ain't going to be easy kid, I can't even get near him.

'' How do I accomplish this? ''

'' I don't know. ''

'' Thanks for the information.. Aww man Cereal here I come. ''

'' Awesome news scoop here I come, Today people will actually READ me paper. ''

Eleanor walked out the building happily when suddenly it dawned on her. Dom was going to be humiliated, Not only that but Dom would know she was in on it. She stopped in her tracks and wondered if she did was right. Sadly at the moment Eleanor was so worked up about her Cereal she allowed her immaturity to decide for her and left Rapture Daily without even looking back.

Meanwhile Dom just woke up. She lifted herself from bed and noticed Eleanor wasn't there.

'' Damn, There goes my morning fun idea. ''

She got up and redressed, Luckily Eleanor had left her Armor key for her. She noticed a note and picked up it.

_Be back later – Elli _

Dom smiled.

'' I love her.. ''

Back in the towns, At Jack's Donuts, Eleanor was reading a magazine on Sinclair. Apparently her Cereal was going to be showcased tomorrow which meant she only has a day to get to him. Today he would be at the Sinclair's Sevens, A Casino owned by him in the upper class area of Rapture. Getting there would be easy, Finding Sinclair would be hard. The place is not only crowded every single damn day but only a select few got to actually get to meet Sinclair in the flesh while he was there. She had to devise a plan.

'' Hey Eleanor what's up. ''

Eleanor looked up to see Jack. His black eye was still pretty bad. Seeing It made her scared what would happen if she crossed paths with Dom again after she catches wind of that story.

'' Hey Jack. ''

'' So, Did Fontaine do it? ''

'' No.. But he gave me some good information. Apparently Sinclair is showcasing my Cereal tomorrow. Someone is pitching him the idea and he's investing in it. I have to stop it and tell Sinclair it's stolen. ''

'' Meeting Sinclair? Damn that's going to be tough. Good luck with that. ''

'' Uh huh ''

Eleanor walked out, She had spent two hours in there thinking of a plan but didn't come up with anything. Still looking at the magazine she bumped into someone and looked up.

'' My apology's I - ''

She froze as she looked up to see Dom holding a fresh copy of the newspaper.

'' Hey Elli.. ''

'' Heh.. I better get going n- ''

Eleanor was interrupted by a hand around her neck lifting her off the ground.

'' You...You.. YOU BITCH ''

Eleanor could feel the life being choked out of her. Dom brought her to her face.

'' You bitch.. I love you.. I thought you felt the game way.. How could you do this to me. ''

Dom dropped Eleanor on the floor.

'' I haven't felt this way in so long.. Not sense Kendra. I thought you were the one.. ''

Dom held her chest has removed her helmet showing Eleanor her face. Tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes were red.

'' You know what sucks about this? It's not the story that hurts me, I could care less. What hurts me is that for a second I thought you loved me back.. thought you felt the same way... I hope you find your stupid Cereal.. And when you do I hope you choke on it. ''

Dom threw the newspaper in Eleanor's face and left.

Eleanor's sudden determination turned into depression and she broke down crying in the middle of the street.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Eleanor just laid there on the street in a fetal position. Dom's words broke her heart. She lost the urge to do anything but just lie down.

Suddenly she heard a familiar buzz

'' Kid... I found out a way you can get to Sinclair. ''

_'' Talk.. I'm listening.''_

'' Sinclair loves the fortunate.. Anyway he has this special slot machine.. It's like impossible to win.. If you win it you can meet him! ''

_'' Narcissistic bastard...''_

'' Listen Kid, The machine is protected from being hacked.. BUT word in the street is if you shoot a hack tool dart in the changebox key hole you can hack it! ''

_'' I don't have a hack tool.. No stores sell em either. ''_

'' Dammit kid good point, If only there was a place where you could obtain illegal weapons. ''

_'' You've got to be kidding me.. ''_

'' What? ''

_'' .. Nothing.. I'm screwed. ''_

Eleanor pulled out her other communicator, She knew where to get a hack tool. Problem was the seller might not be happy to hear from her.

'' Dammit.. I have no choice. ''

Eleanor called the Black Market.

'' Are you a cop? ''

'' No. ''

'' …. ''

'' Listen.. I know your mad at me - ''

'' Mad.. MAD? I.. HATE YOU... ''

Click

Eleanor sighed, Dom had hung up. This wasn't going to be easy. She called again.

'' Stop.. Calling me.. ''

'' Dammit.. I need to make a purchase. ''

'' Would this purchase be used to help find your Cereal? ''

'' … Yes.. ''

Click

'' DAMMIT ''

Eleanor's blood started boiling. She called once more.

'' Don't HANG UP ''

'' You've got a lot of nerve. ''

'' Dammit.. I just want a hack tool. ''

'' 150000 Adam ''

'' WHAT? That's way too much. ''

'' That's my price. ''

'' Dom - ''

'' DON'T... Call me that. ''

'' Fine.. I'll pay that much. Meet me at my house. ''

Eleanor went home and prepared Dom's payment. She sighed and sat down waiting for her doorbell to ring. It took Dom over 3 hours but she finally arrived. Eleanor answered the door as Dom nearly broke it knocking.

'' Heres your adam. ''

'' Yeah.. Here's your Tool. ''

Dom roughly tossed the tool at Eleanor's chest. Eleanor let out a heavy puff. Dom turned right away to leave but Eleanor grabbed her arm.

'' Wait.. I wanna talk. ''

'' I have other customers.. ''

'' Dom.. Please. ''

Dom turned and grabbed Eleanor's arm and twisted it.

'' AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ''

'' don't try to mend things with me dammit, I'll kill you.. After this.. We don't speak or see each other again. ''

'' But - ''

''… Eleanor.. If I see you again, On the street.. In the store.. or anywhere.. I'll kill you.. ''

Dom shoved Eleanor's arm into her and left. Eleanor quickly felt herself washed with fear. Dom sounded serious and she said it coldly without any emotion. Eleanor grabbed her arm which was now sore and went back inside. She opened the box and set up the hack tool. Now she had to find out a way to sneak it into the Casino and make it inconspicuous.

Getting caught with this thing inside the Casino would surely get her in some deep trouble. Not only that but she had to dress nice. No way she was getting in with a Big Sister suit. Luckily she had nice clothes.

She had gotten her Casino outfit ready. She would wear a long red backless dress and fix her hair up. Red heels, some nice long white gloves and stockings.. Problem now was of course hiding the device. Luckily you couldn't only set it to your arm. She strapped the device around her upper leg, Hopefully no one would try to look up there.

She looked at herself in the mirror before going. She was rather impressed by the way she looked. She continued out the door to the Casino.

She was nervous being in the Upper Class area, Dom lived there and if she saw her it would lead to a big problem. Luckily though she made it to the Casino just fine. She entered and heard that familiar buzz in her ear.

'' Psst.. Kid. Hey I'm in the Casino. At the bar! ''

_'' Oh hey.. Why are you still helping me? ''_

'' Kid.. That story got my sales up 30%.. Err no offense. ''

_'' lets not talk about that story... Ever._ ''

Eleanor met Fontaine at the bar.

'' Hey kid, Finally talking face to face. ''

'' Yeah.. Whatever. ''

'' Here some Casino tokens kid, The machine is on the floor right before the last. Shoot the dart in the changebox key hole.. But don't get caught. ''

'' Obviously.. ''

'' One more thing, Don't do it on your first try.. Way to suspicious. I gave you like 20 tokens so just give it a regular go a couple of times. ''

'' Gotcha. ''

Eleanor left and went to the elevator and headed up. She braced herself for the act. Even if she does get the hack dart in there unnoticed messing up will trigger alarms all over. She hit the button for the second to last floor and started heading up.

The elevator stopped, Someone was entering. The doors opened and Eleanor nearly screamed.

''… YOU... ''

Dom walked into the Elevator and slammed the door shut button.

'' D-D-Dom.. What are you doing here? ''

Dom didn't answer, She instead extended her syringe blade and grabbed Eleanor around the neck and slammed her into the wall

'' I told you I'd - ''

Dom suddenly stopped. Eleanor cowered in the corner. Dom was a lot stronger than her. She looked up in fear as Dom just stood there staring at her.

'' W-Whats wrong? ''

'' Dammit.. You... You look beautiful. ''

Eleanor could hear Dom's voice cracking. The elevator doors opened and Dom ran out.

'' Dom... I'm so sorry. ''

The elevator door closed and continued upward. Eleanor could not help but feel extreme guilt, She felt like she was being crushed by it. She held her chest as she lifted herself from the corner. The elevator doors opened once more. It was her floor.

She got out and looked back at the elevator once more before continuing. She walked over to the so called '' Impossible machine. '' She pulled out a token and gave it a whirl. The machine's slots spinned incredibly fast and there were way more options than on a regular slot machine. Apparently she had to get three 7's to get a ticket to see Sinclair.

'' Jeez what an ass.. ''

She was greeted by a buzz in her eat as she waited for the slot to finish spinning.

'' Kid... Uh.. Your friend is here I just saw her. ''

_''I.. know.. I bumped into her. ''_

'' Shit, Were you compromised? ''

_'' No, We uh.. Just spoke. ''_

Eleanor put another token in as her first try failed miserably. As she put in a token and hit the slot machine again she turned around and took a look of what the people around were doing.

Just people gambling, A couple of big daddies. Two Big Sisters at the -

Eleanor had to look again, At the bar she saw two Casino guard sisters. But they weren't being friendly. They were all over each other. There helmets were off and they were drunk, making out and everything.

'' What the hell? ''

Seeing this reminded her of Dom, She averted her gaze back to the Machine.

'' Oh man... Are they all gay? ''

She sighed deeply. This machine was taking forever. The final result was [7][ADAM][EVE].

Not even close. Three completely different rolls.

She put in another token, Dying to just use the Hack Tool but couldn't be too risky. She waited for the machine again and took another look at those Sisters. They were holding hands together and staring into each others eyes.

She started to think about her and Dom for a moment. She considered Dom as being the '' Male '' equivalent in their relationship. She was stronger, Tall and as far as Eleanor knew at least a year older. Even though there time together like that was short... she missed it.

She looked back at the machine [SLUG][RYAN][DADDY] Not even a 7.

She looked around and quickly crouched down and removed the strapped hack took from her leg. She put it on her arm and shot a dart into the key hole. The gun reacted and she got the hack interface.

'' Yes! It works.. ''

There was a small bar with red and green. A moving needle moved across quickly. She had to stop the needle on the green area.

'' Easy... Easy.. ''

Click

'' Alright! ''

She entered stage two. The interface changed and now half was red and half was green.

Click

'' Easy.. ''

The interface changed again, Now the whole thing was red with 1 green bar.

'' WHAT THE HELL? ''

The needle moved incredibly fast, if she messed up now she would not only be out of a way to meet Sinclair but screwed.

'' Okay.. I can do this.. ''

Click.

'' Phew... ''

The machine made an odd sound and than seemed to return to normal.

'' Here we go. ''

Eleanor put in another token and pulled the lever.

DING [7] DING [7] DING..

Eleanor stared at the machine like her life depended on it.. Sweat started dripping down her forehead.

[7]

'' Awww Yeah! ''

DING DING DING ..

A golden ticket came out of the machine and this really annoying victory music started playing. Eleanor quickly put away the hack tool as people surrounded her and grabbed the golden ticket labeled with Sinclair s face.

'' Oh my god! She won.. Shes the luckiest person on earth! ''

Eleanor smiled and pushed her way through the cheerers. She tapped her communicator and contacted fontaine.

_'' I got the ticket, What now? ''_

'' You did? Go see Sinclair DUH! ''

_'' Where do I take the ticket genius? ''_

'' Top floor, There's a toll gate. Use the ticket.. ''

Eleanor entered the elevator and took it up. As she got in and turned around she saw all the people in the Casino staring at her like she had just won the lottery. The elevator closed and went up.

The top floor was extremely exaggerated. The walls were lined with pictures of Sinclair. There were also solid gold statues of him and paintings and even a hedge cut to look like his face.

'' I hate him even more now. ''

She walked forward and noticed a giant toll gate. She inserted the ticket and it lifted it's block and let her in.

'' She stepped in and was surprised by a sudden voice.

'' Well lookie what we have here! Miss Lady Luck! ''

Sinclair came out of a room holding a bottle of wine.

'' Well aren't you attractive! Sit down please. ''

Eleanor took a seat as Sinclair poured some wine.

'' So, How would a lucky lady like you want to get even more lucky? ''

Eleanor mentally imagined impaling him but resisted.

'' Heh.. Hello Sinclair I actually wanted to meet you to tell you about a product your investing in. ''

'' Oh gosh I knew it was too good to be true, Your here to get me to invest in something aren't yah? ''

'' No... Something your going to invest was stolen from me. ''

'' What? ''

'' Cereal.. Has anyone tried to get you to invest in Cereal recently? ''

'' Yeah! Someone did, They sent me a small sample.. It was amazing. I gave them oodles of dough and I'm going to help them mass produce it tomorrow. ''

'' LISTEN TOO ME.. That's MY Cereal. That person stole it from me. ''

'' I don't know if I believe you ''

'' I'm telling the truth, I need you to delay that mass production and tell me WHO sent that sample too you. ''

'' Well to be honest, I don't know. We spoke over letter and they never specified who they were.. Not even a gender. ''

'' Dammit.. Well will you still help me? ''

'' Depends.. Can you help me. ''

Sinclair got it and got behind Eleanor and started gently rubbing her shoulders.

'' GOOD GOD.. I'm telling my FATHER.. You Sick bastard. ''

'' Who the hells your father? I'm THE Sinclair. ''

'' My FATHER.. Is Delta and you worked with him.. ''

'' OH GOD YOUR ELEANOR? ''

'' Yeah you FREAK! ''

'' Jeez kid! You went through that slot machine to get too me, You could of just asked your father we hang out on weekends. ''

Eleanor mentally slapped herself across the face and got back to the subject at hand. Heh Subject.. Subject Delta.

'' Look.. I wont tell my father what happened.. Just give me the letters and delay the showcase. Don't tell the person that you know they stole it. Okay? ''

'' Yeah yeah.. Don't tell your father bout this too okay? I don't want a drill in my chest. ''

With that Eleanor followed Sinclair to his office, He gave her a whole folder filled with letters and a Sinclair bobble head.

'' What's this? ''

'' A souvenir kid.. ''

'' It's ugly. ''

'' Don't be mean just take it. ''

Eleanor reluctantly took the appalling bobble-head and went on her way.

She arrived at home fast, Throwing the folder on the table and reading letters at crazy speeds. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

VALS DAY CHAP! Also..

I tried to use more Narration as apposed to dialog this chapter. It was all starting to look like a giant script. Also I'm changing from Humor/Mystery to Humor/Romance. God I can't make up my mind.

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Eleanor spent hours looking through the levels for any hints. She couldn't find any reference to gender or name. She looked at her notepad. The only two left were Tenenbaum and Delta. She doubted they did it highly.

But it was worth a shot. It's just that it seemed so far fetched. This didn't sound like Tenenbaum and Eleanor wasn't sure if Delta could even write. She doubted it sense he couldn't talk. She sighed and held her head. Who could of possibly done this?

She realized she was at a dead end. She sat back and tried to put the pieces together but just couldn't. She decided she needed more help, Maybe Fontaine can help. After all he does OWE her.

She grabbed her Big Sister suit and headed to Rapture Daily. As she walked out alone in the night she felt lonely and cold. No one was on the street, It was dark and damp. She wished that she had Dom by he side acting wacky as usual. She dragged her feet lazily as she walked.

The building seemed oddly quite, There was a single light on, On the second floor. It looked to be candle light since it flickered. Eleanor didn't bother calling Fontaine out and decided to just head up. As she got closer she heard odd sounds, Was he okay? She slowly crept, A bit curious and made her way to the second floor.

His office door was open a bit, Light was peaking out into the dark printing room. She slowly made her way close and peaked inside. Her Jaw dropped at what she was saying, She had to poke her head in again to make sure. She quickly got a brilliant idea and started taking pictures with the built in camera in her helmet. She had to admit, She almost felt a bit guilty.

Without giving herself away she stealthy left, Retreating home and going to bed. She was going to pay Fontaine a visit in the morning.

Eleanor didn't eat breakfast that morning, She was too busy making many copies of the pictures she had taken the night before. She was actually excited, Even though was she was doing was back stabbing on top of back stabbing. She organized it in a folder and prepared to dramatically show Fontaine.

She thought something along the lines of throwing the folder on a table and letting the pictures slide out. That would be epic. With that she confidently left to Fontaines.

Meanwhile at Fontaines he began setting up the printing machine, He didn't really stress himself with getting good stories lately. Thanks to Eleanor's story he had enough cash to bathe in. He sat back and relaxed and got startled when Eleanor burst through the door smiling holding a folder.

'' Hey kid, Whats got you so happy? ''

'' Your going to a retraction of that story. ''

'' Huh? ''

'' You heard me.. That story about Dom.. Retraction. ''

'' Uhh Kid.. What makes you think I'm going to do that? ''

'' If you don't than I'm going to be the one with the scoop of a lifetime. ''

'' Kid, What the hell are you talking about. ''

Eleanor tossed the folder on his desk, The pictures slid out just like she planned! Nice. Fontaine non-nonchalantly picked up a picture expecting something stupid but his jaw dropped when he saw the truth.

'' KID.. HOW DID YOU .. ''

'' Last night.. ''

'' You.. YOU WERE HERE? ''

'' Yup.. ''

'' Kid.. You can't.. You'll ruin me! ''

'' Retract the story.. Or else Everyone's going to know about You and Jack. ''

'' Kid, What about Jack huh? ''

'' I gotta admit, I hated Jack before but he's grown on me. But Dom.. I love her. ''

'' Kid... Your black mailing me, I helped you! ''

'' Yeah you did, You helped me by making me back-stab my friend. ''

Fontaine smiled, He had been bested. To be honest, He kinda respected Eleanor for it.

'' You know what they say kid.. .Never mix business with friendship. ''

'' Dammit, Can you guys for once think of a new quote? ''

'' Oh who cares kid, It worked. ''

'' Just write the retraction. ''

Fontaine let out a big sigh, He took a look at the photos again and turned to his typewriter. He had never written a retraction before, The fact that his biggest scoop was going to be his first didn't help either.

'' Hey Frank, Just so you know I'm very grateful for your help. Maybe someday I can make it up to you? ''

'' Really? ''

'' Most likely not but I don't hate you anymore. ''

Eleanor turned to leave but Frank called out to her.

'' ? ''

'' Hey Eleanor.. Do you consider me part of the Cast now? ''

'' Hey man, You were a freaking boss. Your badass. ''

The two smiled at each other and Eleanor left. She may not have any leads but at least now she had time for that. Right now she wanted to make things right with Dom. Hopefully Information will come her way.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere**

Dom laid on her bed, She was looking at the ceiling throwing darts at a picture of Eleanor she doesn't even remember taking.

'' Dammit.. How could I be so stupid to make myself look desperate like that.. Should of at least hit her or something ''

Dom couldn't help but feel embarrassed by what happened at the Casino, How could she make herself to be so weak.

'' Dammit.. Why do I still feel like I.. Care about her. ''

Dom sat up, Surprised by her own words. Did she really? The truth was Yes but she refused to believe it. She couldn't stand the fact that Eleanor cared more about a box of Cereal than her. It made her wanna break something

She held her chest, She could feel that familiar pain. Heartbreak. She went into the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream.

'' When you feel this bad theres only one thing to do.. Daytime television and snacks. ''

Dom sat down and turned on the TV, She hated TV but when theres nothing else to do you don't do nothing. She sat there flicking through the stations, She stopped at a splicer soap called Eternal Eve.

_'' Oh john.. I love you but.. I have been shooting plasmids with someone else.. ''_

_DUN DUN... _

'' Oh god what is this shit? ''

Dom tossed the ice cream and turned off the TV.

'' I should be planning on how to make her pay! ''

Dom put two fingers under her chin ( Actually her helmet ) in that thinking pose and began thinking.

'' hmm.. Maybe I should kill her. ''

Dom quickly thought about it but discarded it. She couldn't kill Eleanor even though she forced herself to think she could get herself to do it.

'' Hmm.. I'll have to plan this out. ''

Dom went to her office and began drawing out complex plans, She may of acted silly but she was no idiot. This would take time but she would think of the ultimate revenge plan.

**2 Weeks Later**

Eleanor ripped another day off her calendar. Today was February 14th. Valentines Day. While no new information had come her way in the 2 week gap Eleanor had taken advantage of her new friendship with Fontaine and asked him to do a little undercover work.

The whole time she had been waiting till today. She would confess her love to Dom and shower her with gifts in hope of forgiveness. She also had Fontaine delay the Retraction until today. This day would be her ultimate apology.

It would start with a visit to Dom's house. She would confess her love to her and ask for her forgiveness, If Dom were to accept than she will shower her with affection and give her the special gift she got her, Than she would give her todays newspaper. Which would have a retraction and clear her name. She was wearing a short attractive black dress, Hoping to get on Dom's.. Kinky side.

She could see it all now. For a minute she almost completely forgot the fact that she hadn't had breakfast in about a month from her Cereal being lost. But little did Eleanor know while she planned her apology Dom was planning the ultimate revenge.

Dom had it all worked out, She would start with a visit to Eleanor's house. Eleanor would answer the door not suspecting a threat. She would than shoot a tranq dart into her neck. She would take Eleanor's unconscious body and bring it back to her house.

She would than take humiliating photos of her naked and post them of Facebook. Yes! The humiliation would be immense. The two left their houses at the same time, Both heading to each others house with completely different intents.

Eleanor skipped happily while Dom stalked creepily. Both lost in there own thought bumped right into each other in the main square of Rapture.

Eleanor got up and rubbed her head, She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Dom just getting herself up.

'' Oh crap.. This rushes things a bit. ''

Dom stood up and sighed, Great her plan was ruined! The square was to crowded for her to just kidnap Eleanor. She started to slowly back away when Eleanor decided to take a chance.

'' You know what? This is better.. I want everyone to know. ''

Dom lifted a brow ( You wouldn't know through her helmet though )

'' Everyone to know what? You're a back stabber? ''

Eleanor crouched down on 1 knee as if she was proposing. Dom held her chest in nervousness.

'' What are you do Eleanor? ''

The people ( Splicers, Daddys and Sisters actually ) In the square all turned there attention to the two.

'' Dom.. I made a big mistake. Turning on you was the worse thing I ever did.. I dream about you, I think about you.. I want you.. I NEED you... Please give me another chance.

Eleanor began tearing as she spoke, She thought this over in her head as being easy but she just realized now the chance of being rejected.

Dom looked around, So many people watching. Eleanor crouched there watching her confessing her love. Dom thought back to the paper.. This would be the perfect revenge.. Turning down Eleanor in front of all these people. Making her look like a complete fool, An idiot.

Eleanor began shaking

_'' Oh god.. Shes going to get back at me.. ''_

Dom crouched down and looked Eleanor in the face. Eleanor stared at her trying to get a glimpse at her face through her porthole. Dom most of read her mind because she started removing her helmet and showed her face. Eleanor held her breath as the steam cleared to reveal Dom's expression.

The smoke finally cleared and there was a huge smiled on Doms' face.

'' Elli... Get over here dammit ''

Eleanor rushed forward and gave Dom a hug, Dom responded by hugging her back full force and lifting her into the air.

'' Dom... My.. Back .. ''

Dom lifted her mouth to Eleanor's ear and whispered in it.

_'' I may let you off this time, But if you screw me over like that again I'' eat you alive ''_

Eleanor let out a nervous laugh and Dom let her down and grabbed her hand.

The crowd around cheered, The two were a bit embarrassed by the cliche moment but excepted it nonetheless.

'' So.. What are we going to do for Valentines day? ''

Dom smiled.

'' Dinner, A movie.. And a LOT of catching up. ''

Dom winked at Eleanor causing her to blush.

'' Oh i almost forgot to mention! ''

Eleanor pulled the retraction out of her pocket and showed it to Dom.

'' He wrote a retraction? ''

'' Yeah! ''

'' Wudda ya know, That bald jerk ain't so bad.. ''

Eleanor felt a buzz in her Ear.

'' I HEARD THAT! ''


	13. Chapter 13

_No matter how hard I try I can' take a break from this I like writing this way too much._

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Eleanor opened her eyes and rubbed them. She lifted herself off the bed, It took a minute. She was sore and covered in sticky fluids. She looked at the calendar. It was Feb.21, She hasn't left Dom's house in a week. Actually.. She has barely left Dom's bed in a week.

Dom got up right after, She put her hands behind her head and took a huge relaxed breath.

'' Last night.. Was amazing. ''

'' Best night of the week? ''

'' Defiantly. ''

Eleanor smiled and tried to get up but fell, She held her back in pain.

'' You were a bit rough. You almost seemed angry.. ''

'' I was. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Well, During our intimate moment I kept forcing myself to remember how I felt when you betrayed me ''

'' Uhh.. Your scaring me.. Why would you do that? ''

'' Because, Sex is so much more enjoyable when your angry. ''

Eleanor eyed Dom. She was a bit freaked out.

'' Kinky. ''

Dom got off the bed and hoisted Eleanor over her shoulder.

'' What are you doing? Oh my! ''

'' It's been a week, I think we should take a shower. ''

After a long shower the two sat down on the couch.

'' Okay. Any news on the Cereal? ''

'' Nope, I've asked fontaine everyday.. Nothing. ''

'' You okay? ''

'' Without that Cereal I have a huge hole in my heart.. ''

Dom frowned.

'' When your with me... You don't feel like that right? ''

Eleanor frowned in return

'' Dom, Don't get like that. I love you so much it hurts.. But without my Cereal I still feel about miserable. ''

Dom let out a sigh and stood up, She went to one of the rooms for a second. Eleanor thought she was mad but Dom returned with a huge box.

'' Whats in the box? ''

'' Were going to find that damn Cereal and when we do your going to have no more reasons to be upset. Specially when your with me. ''

Dom opened the box, She pulled out a a small oddly shaped piece of metal and a switch. She began fiddling with it.

'' Dom what is that? ''

'' This... Is a nuke. I'm going to tell these assholes that if you don't get your Cereal then tonight Rapture will burn. ''

Eleanor ran to Dom and grabbed her arm.

'' DOM NOOO ''

'' I wont really do it Elli, I'm just going to scare them ''

Eleanor blushed, She was flattered that Dom would do something so crazy to help her.

'' Dom, I don't think this will work. It will just get us killed. ''

'' Fine I'll put it away ''

Dom put the nuke and the detonator in the box and went to go put it away. Eleanor sat back and tried to relax when suddenly her Communicator rang. She answered it.

'' Hello? ''

'' Hello is this Eleanor Lamb? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' We need someone to pick up your Father from the Hospital. Would you come get him? ''

'' Father.. Hospital.. OH GOD.. What happened? ''

''I can't tell you that, Please come pick him up. ''

Dom came back into the room and went to sit when Eleanor grabbed her by the arm and stormed out.

'' Elli whats going on? ''

'' Can't Explain.. Father.. Hospital. ''

The two ran to the Hospital, Actually Eleanor, Dom was dragged. She burst through the doors and ran to the receptionist.

'' How can I help you? ''

'' WHERES MY FATHER? ''

''… Name? ''

'' Delta. ''

'' Is that his first or last name? ''

'' Uh... Last? ''

'' Second floor, Room 231. ''

Eleanor ran up the stairs forgetting Dom who walked to an elevator. She nearly knocked over a patient walking to the bathroom running through the halls. She reached her fathers room and stopped.

'' Oh god.. ''

She was too scared to enter, What if hes dead.. What if hes badly hurt? While Eleanor was thinking Dom had already caught up, Eleanor just stood out there holding her chest.

'' Will you go in already? I'll wait here. ''

Dom shoved Eleanor in the room. Eleanor walked over to her Father who was sitting on the bed holding his throat.

'' Oh God.. Father were you shot? ''

'' No I'm fine.. ''

'' ah that's great – WHAT ? ''

'' Huh? ''

'' YOUR TALKING ''

'' Yeah ''

'' HOW? ''

'' Uhh.. Why do you think I'm at the hospital.. I got surgery. ''

'' Why'd the nurse call me like you died? ''

'' I told her too. ''

'' Jerk ''

'' I love you Eleanor. It feels great to finally be able to say that. ''

Eleanor grabbed her father and gave him a huge, She accidentally tried to lift and hurt her back.

'' Oh dad, Wait right here I want you to meet my friend. ''

Eleanor left the room went and grabbed Dom.

'' Hey Dom, Come in here I want you to meet my Dad. ''

'' Okay.. But.. Does he know about us? ''

Eleanor's eyed widened, She had never thought about that. She nervously let go of Dom and looked to the ground.

'' Elli... What are you doing? ''

'' Err... Dom.. You mind if we don't tell my father about us? ''

'' … What? ''

'' It's just that.. ''

'' Are you.. Embarrassed of me? ''

'' No.. Not that.. It's just that.. ''

'' What? ''

'' My father.. Doesn't know.. I'm... You know.. ''

'' No.. I don't .. ''

'' Into women .. ''

Dom crossed her arms and stared at Eleanor.

'' REALLY? That's your reason? Elli... ''

'' Dom.. I'm scared of what he might think. ''

'' Who cares.. It's your sexual preference not his.. ''

'' Sadly I do.. Can we just.. Not? ''

'' Fine.. I won't mention it but I'm not happy about this. ''

Eleanor smiled and gave Dom a romantic hug. Dom sighed and patted her on the back.

'' Take off your helmet Dom, He might get defensive if he sees a fully armored sister. ''

'' Okay fine. ''

Dom removed her Helmet and her and Eleanor stepped into the room.

'' Dad, This is my friend Dom. ''

'' Oh thank Godness, For a second I thought you were bringing a guy in here. ''

'' No Daddy... heh .. ''

Dom went up to Delta and shook his hand. Delta looked at her and than suddenly froze. He just started at her and kept shaking her hand.

'' Something wrong Sir? ''

'' .. Your.. Beautiful. ''

Dom blushed and backed up giggling, She was completely shocked.

'' FATHER.. ''

'' I'm sorry Elli, Your friend is really.. Cute.. ''

'' Father - ''

Dom interrupted Eleanor and and began talking to Delta.

'' So.. A big strong man like you seeing anyone? ''

'' Actually no.. Uhh.. Are You? ''

Eleanor looked at Dom with a '' You better not '' look, Dom smiled.

'' Nope, I'm not seeing anyone.. Right Eleanor? ''

Eleanor bit her lip. Delta grinned and stood up.

'' So uhh... How bout me? ''

'' Mmm.. Sure ''

Dom batted her eyes in a flirtatious manner. Eleanor interrupted the two.

'' Father.. I don't know if I'm okay with you dating my close friend. ''

'' Oh Elli don't worry. I'm just asking her out on one date.. If that's okay with her. ''

Dom gently grabbed his hand

'' Of course it is.

'' Great, How bout tomorrow? ''

'' Sure! ''

Eleanor once again forced herself between the two

'' I'm coming Father. ''

'' Err.. Elli. It's been so long since I have been able to talk. You mind if I go with just your friend? ''

'' FATHER.. You dog... You can talk to me. ''

'' I love you Eleanor, But I need to talk to.. Someone who I can get intimate with. ''

Eleanor looked at Dom who had winked at her as her father spoke.

'' Me and Dom are going to leave now, You okay Father? ''

'' Yeah I'm fine, So I guess I'll see you soon Eleanor. ''

'' Okay father. ''

Delta turned his attention to Dom.

'' .. And I'll see you tomorrow at.. ? ''

'' 9pm, Come pick me up at my place. ''

'' Where do you live? ''

'' 597 Rapture Park, Top Floor. ''

'' Wow, That's a nice building. Weren't aware you were an upper-class women. ''

'' There's a lot of cool things your going to learn about me ''

Delta waved at Dom as she left, Eleanor followed.

'' What the hell was that Dom? ''

'' What? I'm going on a date with him. ''

'' UHH.. Hello your with me? ''

'' I asked you in there if I was single and you didn't answer. ''

'' That's not fair Dom. ''

'' Neither is you being ashamed of your relationship. ''

'' So your just going to play my father like a violin? What if he really likes you. ''

'' Elli it's one date relax, Nothings going to happen. If anything I'll become friends with your Father. Which will make it easier for you to tell him about us. ''

Eleanor had a bad feeling, She felt like something was going to go wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

_I took a character recommendation someone mentioned before, I loved the idea but didn't remember till now. So Thanks!_

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Dom ransacked Eleanor's closet looking for something to wear.

'' Elli.. I don't usually dress girly. Gimme something sexy to wear. ''

'' Dom.. I don't want you to do this.. What if he likes you? Like that... ''

'' Relax.. That's not going to happen.. ''

'' Dammit this is stupid.. ''

'' You should of told him about us, Maybe then I wouldn't have to do this. ''

Dom pulled out a high cut black dress.

'' Oh man.. I would love to see you in this. ''

'' I'll wear it for you if you don't go. ''

'' Nah.. I think I'll wear it on my date. ''

'' DOM! ''

'' Nothings going to happen ''

Dom undressed and put on the black dress, She wasn't used to wearing something like this and felt a bit weird. Eleanor stared without blinking as Dom fit her way into the dress.

'' How do I look? ''

'' I wanna lick that dress off of you. ''

'' I guess that means I look good. ''

Eleanor walked Dom to the door, She felt like she was walking intentionally whoring out her girlfriend.

'' Dom.. Wait.. I don't have a good feeling about this. ''

'' Don't worry.. Jeez. It's just fun. I've never dated a guy.. So.. Any Tips? ''

'' Neither have I, Your my first everything. ''

Dom felt a little guilty after hearing Eleanor say that. She gave her a peck on the cheek and winked at her.

'' Don't wait up. ''

'' What's that suppose to mean? ''

Dom walked out and closed the door behind her. Eleanor was about to stalk her when her ear buzzed.

'' KID … Meet me at Jack's Donuts. ''

_'' I was kinda going to do something, Is it Important? ''_

'' Uhh.. Is finding your Cereal important? ''

_'' Now that's what I wanted to hear! I'll be right there. ''_

Eleanor ran out the house ecstatically, Finally some a lead! She ran to Jack's Donuts and and looked for Fontaine but couldn't find him.

'' Kid, Over here ''

She turned to see a man with short brown hair and stubble call her over. She walked over to him and was shocked to find out it was fontaine. She took a seat at the booth.

'' What happened to you? You don't look half bad with hair and stubble. ''

'' Huh? Thanks Kid.. That compliment makes it almost seem worth it. ''

'' Make what seem worth it? ''

'' Kid.. After I wrote that retraction I lost my business.. I lost loads of Adam and my home. ''

'' Oh god... I didn't know.. ''

'' Hey don't worry about it.. I haven't been able to shave or get a haircut in a week but I feel... Like the old days. Back when I was a reporter clawing me way up to the top. ''

'' … Your mad aren't you? ''

'' Yes... I am.. But I'm sure you can repay me somehow... ''

'' Oh really... ''

Eleanor licked her lips

'' KID.. not like that.. ''

'' like what? ''

'' What was with the lip licking? ''

'' My lips are dry. ''

'' Oh.. I thought you were.. offering me something. ''

'' OOHH... No.. No.. Not even with the hair... Just no. ''

'' Oh that's real nice. ''

'' Okay enough with the small talk.. The Cereal! ''

'' Right! That's why I called you here. Listen up. ''

'' Uh huh. ''

'' There's this guy named Gil, Hes a total nutcase. ''

'' I've heard of that guy, I was suppose to be his Successor. ''

'' Yeah well he's not all there. Apparently he had been bragging that he had found the ultimate morning snack ''

Eleanor's eyes widened.

'' Oh no.. What if he already ate it? Or reverse engineered it? ''

'' Your going to have to find out kid.. ''

'' Where can I find him ? ''

**Meanwhile**

Dom waited outside her building for Delta. She looked at her watch. 8:59pm.

'' Hello beautiful ''

Dom looked up to see Delta in a suit holding out a batch of roses to her. He had his helmet off and was wearing very nice Alpha Series armor. Her jaw dropped when she saw his face, He was a total stud. He had short black hair, very nicely combed to the side, A very chiseled face and pale skin just like her. He also had a very attractive thin goatee.

His eyes glowed yellow just like hers too but not as bright. She had imagined him as kinda chubby when she first saw him but she could see through his fancy form fitting armor that he was in fact very fit. She was shocked that a man had made her actually look twice.

'' Oh my.. Your.. A total hunk! ''

'' I don't nearly look as good as you. ''

He held out his arm and she hooked around it.

'' Lets go ''

'' Where to? ''

'' The Gatherers Garden. ''

Dom's jaw dropped, The Gatherers Garden was only one of the fanciest restaurants in rapture. It was run by Big and Little Sisters and eating there cost a fortune.

'' That place is incredibly fancy and expensive! ''

'' I'm a full time protector, I can handle it ''

Dom smiled, Delta was a perfect gentlemen. He was spoiling her, She felt something that made her a bit nervous.. What was that? She tried to shake it off.

_'' No... Couldn't be.. ''_

**Back with Eleanor**

'' So this is the place huh? ''

'' Yeah kid. ''

'' Hmm... Should I be careful? ''

'' Uhh.. Yeah.. I told you hes a nutcase, Traps all over there. ''

'' Any chance your coming with me? ''

'' IN THERE? ''

'' Yeah.. ''

'' I dunno Kid, I don't wanna die. ''

'' You're safe with me ''

'' You really want me to go? ''

'' Well.. Dom isn't here, So I could use company. ''

'' I'm starting to think you don't hate me so much. ''

'' Hey.. I didn't want to admit but, You're a real cool guy Fontaine. I don't hate you at all. ''

Fontaine smiled and put a hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

'' Thanks Ki- .. Thanks Eleanor. ''

'' So you in? ''

'' Lets go kick some ass! ''

The two crept over to the doors of the seemingly abandoned bunker, Eleanor took a bobby pin out of her pocket and began to pick the lock in front. Fontaine kept watch.

'' Somethings not right here.. One lock.. Obvious door in plain sight. ''

'' You're paranoid ''

'' No... OH SHIT ''

Fontaine pushed Eleanor away from the door and jumped out of the way. The door let out a huge electric shock that could of knocked a big daddy out cold.

'' Holy crap! How did you know. ''

'' Look, You see that thin wire coming out of the lock hole? ''

Eleanor followed the tiny wire with her eyes that led to a small electric fuse box.

'' No bad Fontaine.. Not bad.. I need to come up with a nickname for you. ''

'' Just call me Atlas. ''

'' … ''

'' COME ON GIRL-O, JUST MAKE IT EASY ''

'' ...For gods sake.. Fine.. Atlas. Lets find another way in. ''


	15. Chapter 15

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Eleanor and Atlas stood in front of a giant sewer pipe coming out the side of the bunker.

'' So you think this will take us in? ''

Atlas shrugged

'' Wow you thought I wouldn't catch that? ''

'' Catch what? ''

'' Nothing.. Help me get this thing off. ''

The two pulled at the grate blocking the way and broke it off. Eleanor lit a tiny light on her shoulder and they both cautiously crawled through.

'' The view from back here is amazing! ''

'' Pervert. ''

'' I was kidding ''

'' Suuuuurrree ''

The two came out on the other side and fell out of the pipe into sewer water. They were in a big room with tunnels leading off in different directions.

'' Eww Gross! What is this? ''

'' This ain't poop, But it still smells horrible. ''

Eleanor pressed another button on her suit that released hot steam.

'' ahhh.. That feels nice. ''

'' Hey lemme get some of that. ''

'' No.. My steam ''

'' Greedy.. Which one of these tunnels do we take? ''

Eleanor looked around, Three tunnels leading off. They all were long and she couldn't tell where exactly they were going.

'' Err.. Okay I'll go left and you go right? ''

'' Yeah ''

The two split up going in different directions. Fontaine went left, The deeper he got the darker the tunnel got. He pulled out a flash light to light his way and continued on.

Eleanor went right, The farther she got in the tunnel the brighter it got, She actually had to use her hand to obscure her view to get farther into the room.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere**

'' Ha Delta that was hilarious! ''

'' Heh.. It's been a long time since I told that joke. Didn't think I remembered it. ''

Dom smiled and took a sip of water, She was having a blast. Delta was handsome, funny and a gentlemen. She couldn't believe that a man could be so.. attractive.

The two were pretty much finishing up, Delta waited for the bill and he and Dom had some small talk.

'' So, How'd you meet Eleanor? ''

Dom froze for a second, Not wanting to tell him that she met her via the black market, Or that she even works at the black market.

'' Uhh... We met at.. Paupers Drop.. ''

Delta started cracking up

'' I'm sorry, I know its immature but the name of that place makes me crack up. ''

Dom couldn't help but smile, Delta was adorable when he was laughing.

'' Sooo, It's pretty late. Your house is far.. Why don't you stay over at mine? ''

Dom locked up. Did he want to.. have sex with her? She blushed and looked down.

'' Well.. uhh.. Eleanor is waiting for me.. ''

'' Eleanor's a big girl. She will be fine. It's 11:00pm, Can't have a pretty girl like you out there alone. ''

'' Oh.. Uhh... ''

Dom started sweating like crazy, What was she going to do.. Think.. Think...

'' Uhh.. Sure! I'll go stay with you. ''

'' Great, Lets pay the bill and get out of here! ''

**Elsewhere**

Fontaine tapped his communicator and called Eleanor.

'' Eleanor, I can't see shit in here. Too dark. ''

'' Yeah well it's too damn bright in here, I'm going blind. ''

'' What? ''

'' What's wrong with the guy who owns this place? ''

'' A lot apparen - ''

Fontaine tripped and fell into a hole in the ground. He communicator cut off and he hit the ground hard causing him to go unconscious.

'' Fontaine?.. You there? Oh shit.. ''

Eleanor turned and started walking back, She never thought she'd see the way where she was worried about Fontaine's well being. She ran down the tunnel and reached the main room again and headed down the dark one, Lighting her shoulder light and running down the tunnel.

She tapped her communicator a couple of times seeing if she could find out what happened but got no answer.

_'' Shit.. Fontaine.. Why'd I drag you along? ''_

As she ran she felt the ground under her disappear.

'' Oh crap ''

She fell down the same gap Fontaine had fall down earlier and landed on something soft. She got up and turned on her shoulder light which had shut off during the fall and saw that she hand landed right on Fontaine's stomach.

'' Ow.. Poor guy, Come on get up. ''

She crouched down and started shoving him in the chest. She put her fingers on his neck and found a pulse.

'' Dammit.. Out cold, This isn't going to be fun.. ''

She lifted the man and somehow even though he was taller than her she hoisted him over her shoulder and began walking through the dark room.

**Elsewhere**

Dom followed Delta into his apartment, She expected it too be ugly but it was actually kind of cozy. He had an assortment of weapons on a wall some really big fish. He had porthole windows and light blue walls. It smelled weird but Dom didn't mind.

'' I know it's no 5 star suite but it's home! ''

'' I like it! ''

Dom threw herself on the couch and Delta sat beside her.

'' Tonight was great.. You're an amazing woman. ''

Dom blushed

'' You're a total stud and a gentlemen! ''

Delta grinned and put his arm around Dom and pulled her close. She froze as It happened.

_'' Oh no.. Eleanor's right. What if he tries something? ''_

'' Hey Dom, If you don't mind I'm going to change. I'm not going to sleep in a suit. ''

Dom nervously laughed as Delta went into his room to change.

_' Oh no.. What if he comes out naked.. Why do I feel like this? I never felt like this about a man before ''_

Dom felt a strange feeling in her stomach, It felt a bit like when she is with Eleanor but not as strong.

_Oh no.. Oh no.. Am I falling for him? It's only been a couple of hours that's not possible! ''_

Delta came out of his room wearing a white T shirt and some sweat pants. He was carrying a pair of pajamas too.

'' Here, These are Eleanor's. I'm sure she wont mind if you borrow em to sleep. ''

Dom grabbed the Pajamas from Delta, They were kiddy and had little hearts on them. Dom thought they were cute and imagined Eleanor wearing them.

'' Err.. Thanks. I'll be right back. ''

Dom went into the bathroom and changed into the Pajamas, The Pajamas consisted of a long sleeve shirt and long pants, which were all white with a bunch of little hearts in a pattern. It was pretty tight on her since she was '' curvier '' in some areas but she manged to fit it over her chest and her rear.

She came out of the bathroom and Delta immediately locked his eyes on her.

'' Wow.. I never thought I would find Eleanor's so pajamas sexy. ''

Dom blushed, The pajamas weren't helping the situation by showing off her curves.

She sat next to Delta and rested her head on his chest.

'' So uh... What are the sleeping arrangements? ''

'' You can sleep in Eleanor's room. I'll sleep in mine.. If you want.. You can sleep in mine too. ''

Delta gulped as he said that last part. Dom's eyes widened, He wasn't very subtle.

'' Oh god I'm sorry you must think I'm an asshole. ''

Dom lifted her head and looked at Delta who had turned his face in embarrassment.

'' No.. I understand. It's been a long time for you.. I don't think any less of you. ''

'' Jeez Dom.. You're an angel. ''

Dom smiled and continued to rest on her head on his chest.

'' I wouldn't mind if we fell asleep like this ''

'' Here on the couch? You wouldn't rather be on a bed? ''

'' Nah... _yawn.. _This is fine. Wudda ya say? ''

'' Sure thing. ''

The two relaxed and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Elsewhere**

'' …. ''

Fontaine slowly started coming two, He felt himself moving.

'' Urgh... What's going on? ''

Eleanor stopped and hit him against a wall.

'' Bout time, You're heavy man wake up. ''

'' Whaa? ''

'' Wake up ''

Fontaine opened his eyes and found himself face with face with Eleanor, Staring right into her blue eyes.

'' … ''

'' You okay? Get up. ''

'' Yeah... I'm perfectly fine. ''

Fontaine lifted himself up and dusted dirt off his jacket.

'' Lets go kid ''


	16. Chapter 16

_After reading some other parodies here, I realized that my story started out as one and somewhat slowly got serious, This wasn't my intention! So I will try my best to balance the two and keep the story in the genre it's meant to be in._

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Dom opened her eyes halfway and than cleaned the crust from them with her fingers, She stretched and let out a long yawn and stood up. Delta wasn't around.

'' Hey! Delta you here? ''

Delta heard a response, A gurgling sound from the kitchen. She walked over and saw Delta eating a bowl of Cereal.

'' CEREAL ''

'' What? ''

Dom kicked the kitchen table which rolled mid aid and destroyed a window, She than tackled Delta to the floor and was now somehow fully armored and armed holding a needle to his throat.

'' My Breakfast! ''

'' So.. IT WAS YOU.. WHY'D YA DO IT DELTA? ''

'' This isn't Eleanor's Cereal dang it look! ''

Delta lifted a hand a pointed to a box on the counter which was labeled ANDREW-O's

'' Oh my god I love Andrew-O's can I have a bowl? ''

'' …. ''

**Elsewhere**

'' Hurry up Fonty ''

'' Fonty? ''

'' It's better than Atlas ''

'' I prefer Atlas ''

'' I'm calling you Fonty so deal with it ''

'' Jeez Kid your luck I - … ''

'' Lucky you what? ''

'' Nothing... ''

The two continued walking through the huge dark tunnel, They saw a light up ahead.

'' Wow.. Bout time, I'm so tired. ''

'' Say Fonty.. If you don't mind me asking.. How did you and Jack...- ''

'' It's complicated.. ''

'' Why can't you talk about it? I'm gay and you know all the juicy details ''

'' Kid... People see me and Jack like ying and yang, If that gets screwed up than - ''

'' People see you and Jack as two colors swirling each other? ''

'' Kid.. There are so many things wrong with what you just said, First, Black and white aren't colors.. Second - ''

Fontaine was cut off when the duo noticed that had reached a lit room filled with many levers. The two jumped when they heard a voice over a loud speaker.

'' SO... YOU HAVE COME FOR MY DELICIOUS SNACK HAVE YOU? WELL IF YOU WANT TO GET TO ME YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS MY TRIALS ''

'' Shit we've been compromised! ''

'' IS THIS ROOM THERE ARE SEVERAL LEVERS, PULLING THE WRONG ONE WILL RESULT IN A RANDOM OBJECT BEING THROWN AT YOUR FRIEND, YOU MUST EACH PULL 1 SWITCH TAKING TURNS – PLAY BY THE RULES OR ELSE ''

'' Fonty, We should listen. He's talking in full caps hes serious! ''

'' Okay.. You go first than. ''

Eleanor pulled the switch closest to her, There was a loud sound and a potato came out of nowhere and hit Fontaine in the face at full force.

'' OW – THE F**K ''

'' Sorry Fonty! ''

Fontaine got up, Rubbing the bruise on his face. He pulled the switch near him, The same loud sound was heard and a iron pipe flew and hit Eleanor in the face.

'' Elli! OH SHIT, You okay? ''

'' Fine.. Yeah... _spits out blood... _ heh... ''

Eleanor lifts herself off the ground and pulls the next switch. The same loud sound is heard and Sofia Lamb flies out of nowhere and hits Fontaine in the face.

'' OW.. REALLY A PERSON? DAMMIT ''

Fontaine pushed Sofia Lamb off who got up and dusted herself off.

'' I have no idea how I got here... Don't ask. ''

Eleanor decided that pulling the next switch was a stupid idea and just went to the last one and pulled it. The door opened.

'' Wow why didn't I just do this in the first place? ''

Eleanor helped Fontaine up who was still rubbing his face after getting a Sofia thrown at him and they started continuing.

'' Mind if I tag along Eleanor? I'm kind of lost. ''

'' Yeah whatever.. ''

Sofia joined the two as they proceeded onward.

**Elsewhere**

Delta sat on the floor with Dom on his lap who was eating a bowl of Andrew-O's.

'' Sorry bout your table.. and your window. ''

'' It's okay ''

'' Yeah? I'm sure I can find someway to repay you. ''

_'' Shit.. bad choice of words ''_

'' … Okay, I look forward too it. ''

'' Err... I'm thirsty wudda ya got to drink. ''

'' Wine, Vodka, liquor. ''

'' Uhh... Heavy drinker much? ''

'' 10 years... No voice.. No relationships.. ''

'' Hmm.. Good point. Lets have some vodka than. ''

Delta went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka, He grabbed two shot glasses and filled them up and passed on to Dom.

'' To voices and relationships! ''

She drank the shot and took a deep breath, She raised her cup for a refill.

**Elsewhere**

Eleanor, Fontaine and Sofia stepped into the next room. There was a giant pool obstacle course and several traps throughout the watery maze.

'' THIS ONE IS A TEST OF SPEED, ONE OF YOU MUST SWIM THROUGH THIS COURSE IN RECORD TIME WHILE AVOIDING DANGEROUS TRAPS. THE RED BUTTON AT THE END MUST BE PRESSED IN TIME OR A GATE WILL CLOSE AND BLOCK YOU AND YOU WILL HAVE TO TRY AGAIN. PICK YOUR BEST SWIMMER ''

'' Hmm... Fonty.. I think you will be perfect for this. ''

'' uhh.. WHAT? ''

'' Fonty, This has you written all over it. ''

'' Eleanor.. YOU'RE A BIG SISTER ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ''

'' Mom, What do you think? ''

'' I think he can swim circles around this maze. ''

'' You two can't be serious! I'm a horrible swimmer. ''

'' PICK NOW, I AM GETTING VERY BORED ''

'' SHUT UP YOU GIANT FETUS! ''

'' Fonty, Stop being a coward and do it. ''

'' Dammit Elli you... Fine but if I die don't come to my funeral. ''

Fontaine went to the started line and waited for Gil to give the go.

'' OKAY...READY...SET … GO! ''

Fontaine jumped into the water and began drowning. He fell right into the first trap which was a bear trap under water that snagged his leg, He waved his arms frantically trying to escape and as he suffocated.

'' Okay.. Yep hes dying, Mom go save him while I finish this maze. ''

Eleanor and her mother jumped into the water, Eleanor swam the trap at an amazing speed easily avoiding all traps and hitting he button in 2.4 seconds and Sofia opened the trap allowing Fontaine to escape and helped him return above water.

The three resurfaced and exited on the other side, The door proceeding now unlocked.

'' Eleanor.. earlier today I felt like I actually started to consider you.. My best friend.. now.. I HATE YOU ''

'' Dawww! Oh Fontaine your so sweet! ''

**Elsewhere**

'' So anywayz.. She vaults me through the window and I land on a bunch of crap... and den we fought a cow and almost drowned in cereal.. ''

'' Dat... Dat sounds like so much fun.. ''

'' How is mizzspelling suppose to represent being drunk? ''

'' I dunno ..asdkasdlasdd ''

'' Wut? ''

'' Dom... I like you A LOT... I wants to.. Show you in a sweaty and physical manner. ''

'' Whaa? Well than what are you waitin fur show me. ''

Delta lifted Dom up and walked drunkenly to the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

_I tried to be very vague and not descriptive during one scene, If it's too bad for rated T please let me know so I can change to M. I don't get in trouble D: - I don't wanna leave T either though so I'll try to be careful. _

**Eleanor's Cereal**

'' Ow... Ow... OW ''

'' Fonty shut the hell up.. ''

'' I'm sorry Elli, It's not exactly easy walking with a CHOPPED LEG ''

'' Fonty, I've been hit with fireballs, thrown out a window, stabbed, shot, mauled, electrocuted, beaten brutally by police at a protest AND SUFFOCATED WITH A PILLOW ''

Sofia lamb looked at the ground as Eleanor mentioned that last one.

'' I think you can handle a little bad leg, At least until we find a med kit and your little red bar goes up. ''

'' YOU CAN SEE MY RED BAR? ''

Fontaine put his hands over his genitals like he had just been seen naked.

'' Fonty... ''

'' WELCOME TO YOUR NEXT TEST ''

'' Huh I wasn't paying attention? ''

**Elsewhere**

_''…..mmm... Elli stop that it tickles. ''_

Dom opened her eyes, She felt oddly warm for some reason. She opened her eyes and looked at the room, This wasn't her room.

'' Oh yeah.. I'm at Delta's.. Where is he? Also what am I leaning on. ''

Dom suddenly realized she was spooning with someone and their hands going around her waist and cupping her breasts. She also realized she was fully nude.

'' .. OH.. MY .. - ''

Delta lazily opened his eyes and interrupted Dom.

'' .. Huh.. What happened? ''

'' I don't know.. MAYBE YOUR HANDS ON MY CHEST ''

Delta quickly removed his hands and rested one of them on her waist.

'' I'm sorry baby.. I would think you wouldn't mind after last night. ''

'' WHAT DO YOU MEAN.. LAST... NIGHT? ''

'' You don't remember? Uhh... Dom... Don't look down. ''

'' …. ''

Dom slowly looked down scared of what she might see.

''.. You.. Are... IN... ME ? ''

'' Heh.. We fell asleep while.. In action.. ''

'' While IN ACTION? ''

'' Heh.. Dom.. Don't get mad but.. We were in.. ACTION... Uhh... ''

'' YES? ''

'' Sev...Sev... ''

'' SEVEN TIMES? ''

Delta gulped and and raised his hand so she can allow him to talk.

'' Not seven... Several... Times. ''

'' WHATS SEVERAL? ''

'' Uhh... It doesn't really matter. ''

''.. Over ten? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Over twenty ''

'' Getting warmer ''

'' ….Over.. THIRTY... TIMES? ''

'' Heh.. It's amazing what two people can do in one day. ''

'' YOU GOT ME DRUNK ON PURPOSE ''

'' NO I DIDN'T HOLD ON! ''

'' I'M OUTTA HERE YOU SICKO ''

Dom attempted to get up and leave but was held in place by Deltas.. Organ.

'' Remove this.. THING.. From me NOW! ''

'' Okay.. Lemme just.. okay ''

'' Hurry up. ''

'' Here we go. ''

Dom's eye twitched as Delta exited and she found herself unable to move.

'' You okay? ''

'' That... thing.. was... Hu—Hu-HUGE ''

Suddenly the severity of what had happened hit her like a ton of bricks.

'' OH GOD.. OH MY GOD... HOW THE HELL AM IM GOING TO TELL ELLI? ''

'' Uh... Listen Dom.. Elli doesn't have to know this. ''

'' You fat bastard, She has every right to know! ''

'' JEEZ WHAT DID I DO? CAN I EXPLAIN MYSELF? ''

'' Five Seconds.. Go ''

'' This isn't all my fault.. You see

**FLASHBACK**

'' To voices and relationships. ''

Dom lifted her glass for another refill and drank her shot.

'' Jeez this is good stuff, Where'd you get it? ''

'' This? I got it at some crappy alcohol store like a month ago. ''

'' Gimme that bottle I'm thirsty. ''

'' Er... This is heavy stuff, You sure Dom? ''

'' Pfft.. I've been drinking for years. I can handle some corner store Vodka. ''

'' Okay, Here you go. ''

Dom removed the top and chugged the whole bottle. She stood up and put the empty bottle on the counter.

'' See.. I can handle this. ''

'' Wow! ''

'' Pass me another bottle. ''

'' You sure? ''

'' Delta, I once drank 12 bottles of wine, 9 bottles of gin and 2 cups of fresh milk in one night. I think I know my body. ''

'' Okay here ya go ''

Dom chugged the second bottle and fell over.

'' See.. I KNOW MAI OWN BODY ''

'' Dom.. I think your drunk, Come on lemme take you to the couch. ''

'' Yeah shure I'm … sleeeepy ''

Delta lifted Dom and sat her down on the couch and took a seat next to her.

'' Delter.. I want to give you something fer beeing soo nice. ''

Dom jumped on Delta and shoved her tongue down his throat. Delta kind of enjoyed it even though she was so drunk all she really did was lick the inside of his mouth and face like some sort of dog. She broke the kiss and kept licking his face.

'' Err.. Dom.. You can stop now. ''

'' Yer face taste good... Get me some more drink please so thirsty. ''

'' Dom.. I think you've had enough.. Lets just relax. ''

'' Plllleeeassseee ''

'' Jeez.. Your like a kid.. Except your sexy. Fine.. ''

Delta grabbed another bottle and handed it to Dom.

'' Last one okay? Than I'm going to set you to rest here. ''

'' This.. Isn't fer me... SURPRISE! ''

Dom grabbed Delta and forced the bottle down his throat, Unable to match her Big Sister strength it all went down and he vision got blurry.

'' Why.. Why did you do dat? ''

'' So we can hav some fun.. ''

'' I don't fink this was a good idear. ''

'' Relaxx... We are so more relaxed like this.. I wanna tell you a story bout how I met Eleanor.. You see she wanted to buy some stuff from me.. Den she hired me to break into a cereal factory with her. ''

'' And thaaan? ''

**Return to present**

'' So it was MY fault? ''

'' Yep.. ''

'' What happens after you say '' and thaan '' ''

'' We already know that part ''

'' No we don't ''

'' Read the last chapter. ''

'' WHAT? ''

'' Listen Dom.. It was a mistake.. Were just two adults making love whats wrong with that? ''

'' Oh god. ''

Dom held her chest, The guilt now crushing her.

'' Delta.. Me.. and Eleanor.. aren't friends.. ''

'' What? ''

'' Were... Uhhh... ''

'' Yes? ''

'' Lo... Lovers.. ''

'' …. ''

'' You see... Oh god this is going to take forever to explain. ''

**Elsewhere**

_'' I wonder how Dom is doing with my father.. Eh.. I'm sure they are fine. ''_

Fontaine interrupted her thoughts talking to Gil.

'' Wait just a flipping minute, Your telling me.. We have to climb that wall, Do a black flip through a flaming hoop and land in a bucket of water. Than we have to run to the starting line and have a two legged with those splicers and WIN while avoiding projectiles being thrown at us with some guy using telekinesis.. THAN we have to jump from one moving train to another and defuse that bomb all in 1 minute? ''

'' YES ''

''… ''

'' So Fonty you ready? ''

'' Eleanor.. this is IMPOSSIBLE ''

'' Not it's not.. I could do this in my sleep. ''

'' In case you forgot.. I HAVE A CHOPPED LEG ''

'' I once climbed up 5000 stairs with NO LEGS you wimp ''

'' How did that even happen. ''

'' It's a LONG story.. I guess the moral of the story is don't try to jump kick a helicopter. ''

'' I AM WAITING ''

'' So.. Fonty.. You ready? ''

'' Oh god.. Okay lets do this. ''

'' READY.. SET.. GO ''

Eleanor lifted Fontaine over her shoulder and began running. She tossed him over the wall which sent him crashing down in pain on the other side than jumped over it and lifted him again. When they got to the flaming hope she turned him around and threw him backwards causing him to do a back flip, his head hit the bucket hard and it didn't help that Eleanor came seconds later and landed on his back.

'' Kid.. I can't feel my legs. ''

'' Don't worry your doing great! ''

'' OKAY PREPARE FOR THE TWO LEGGED RACE. ''

Eleanor removed one of the many completely useless straps from her armor and used it to tie her and Fontaines bad leg together.

'' NO YOU IDIOT NOT THAT LEG ''

The two ran off.. Or Eleanor did at least dragging Fontaine like some sort of rag doll. A man on the other side of the track began throwing stuff at them using telekinesis. Eleanor grabbed Fontaine by the back of his jacket and started using him as a human shield to avoid the oncoming objects.

'' KID.. OW.. WHAT.. OW.. ARE YOU DOING.. OH GOD WAS THAT A TABLE? ''

They reached the other side and won the race, Eleanor pulled out a pistol an shot the man throwing stuff at them in the face and continued one. They reached a moving Train, Eleanor jumped to the top, A straped on Fontaine lazily hanging onto her ankle and hitting the moving train.

'' Okay Fonty! Lets jump it! ''

Eleanor made the jump to the second train, Fontaine still dragging along no moving. She than jumped off and made it safely to the bomb on the other side and opened it.

'' OH GOD FONTY WHICH ONE DO I CUT.. ''

'' all I see is red.. Blood.. oh god.. I'm dying ''

'' THE RED ONE? ''

Eleanor cut the Red wire and heard a DING

The timer stopped with 00:01 left and she let out a sigh of relief.

'' We did it Fonty, Good job. ''

Eleanor looked at Fontaine who wasn't moving and had completely blank eyes.

'' FONTY? ''

Sofia lamb caught up breathing hard.

'' THANKS FOR HELPING ME ELEANOR JEEEZ ''

'' Mom.. Oh god Fonty is dead! ''

Eleanor began crying, How could she be so stupid and reckless? He was just a Normal..Normalish man after all.

'' Eleanor.. He still has a pulse.. We have to find him a med kit NOW. ''

'' Okay Okay! I'll go look stay here with him! ''

Eleanor ran around frantically looking for a med kit. She saw three stores in front of her. A pharmacy, a super market and a flower store.

'' Oh god.. Which one of these could possibly have a med kit? ''

Eleanor started to run to the Flower Shop and smacked herself across the face at her stupidity and ran into the pharmacy. She went behind the counter and grabbed painkillers and a Med kit and ran back.

'' OKAY MOM DO SOMETHING HERES THE STUFF ''

'' I'm not a Doctor.. I'm a - ''

'' JUST DO SOMETHING DAMMIT! ''

'' Okay okay jeez. Lets see what we can do here. ''

**Elsewhere**

'' So that's how me and Eleanor started and all this crap with Fontaine, Cereal and of course why I went out with you. ''

'' So.. you just tried to get on my good side so you can make it easier for Eleanor to tell me? ''

'' I'm.. Sorry Delta. ''

'' You think I'm going to be okay with you dating my daughter? You just had sex with me.. THIRTY TIMES ''

'' HEY.. I thought you said it was no ones fault. ''

'' YOU POURED VODKA IN MOUTH ''

'' YOU.. You son of a bitch.. ELEANOR DOESN'T GIVE A F##K WHAT YOU THINK ''

'' YEAH? ''

'' Wait till she finds out you me and me.. Did.. It. Shes going to hate you more for ruining her first relationship! ''

Delta stood there silently and sat on the couch and began crying

'' No.. Don't do that I'm sorry. ''

'' DAMMIT... I screwed up bad.. My Daughters.. Oh god.. ''

'' Delta.. This is my fault.. I'm sorry. ''

'' Dammit.. This is just the cherry on top too.. ''

'' What do you mean? ''

'' Dom... I'm in love with you... I can't let you go back with her. ''

'' Wha... What... ''

'' Listen.. Eleanor isn't going to be happy about this.. Maybe you should just stay with me ''

'' Delta LISTEN TO YOURSELF.. THIS WOULD CRUSH ELEANOR.. ''

'' Well we have to tell her what we did.. And she isn't going to be happy with either of us.. ''

'' Oh god.. ''

'' I can't believe I'm going to do this to my little angel.. I'm going to break her heart. ''

Delta held his head and began thinking, How could he possibly get himself out of this? He had survived waves of splicers, Big Daddies, Big Sisters.. But could he survive his own daughter?


	18. Chapter 18

**Eleanor's Cereal**

'' Okay, This should do it. ''

'' Hes not going to be happy. ''

'' I would think he would be ecstatic, Hes not going to die after all. ''

Fontaine's vision kept shifting. Blurs, Darkness. He finally fully regained composure and got up rubbing his head. He came up to see the faces of Sofia and Eleanor who were staring at him in concern.

'' You alright? ''

'' Yeah I'm fine Kid, Lemme just get up... ''

Fontaine tried to get up and noticed something was up with one of his legs.

'' Kid.. Before I look down and raise hell, Can you tell me just what had to be done to ensure my survival? ''

'' Well... You see that one chopped off leg you had. The whole train but totally knocked it clean off. ''

'' Go on ''

'' So we couldn't exactly reattach it, BUT we did find you a sorta replacement. ''

Fontaine looked down to see that in replacement of his left leg was an giant water pipe.

'' I wanna go home.. So badly right now. ''

'' Well don't worry to much about it sport, Were almost to my Cereal so get up. ''

Fontaine got up with the help of Sofia and limped on his good leg as he followed Eleanor.

The three continued onward, Apparently that last test was the final one and they were good. The next room was a huge round room with a giant tank in it, Their vision of the tank was obscured by black gunk that surrounded the glass. A light shined bright from the tank as a loud voice spoke.

'' OH SHIT.. YOU ACTUALLY GOT HERE? ''

Eleanor smiled and stepped up.

'' I'm going to have so much fun turning you into confetti for what you did ''

'' BUT.. I JUST WANTED TO EAT SOMETHING OTHER THAN FISH FOOD FOR ONCE. WHY MUST I BE PUNISHED? ''

'' You took MY CEREAL. Nobody takes MY cereal and gets away with it. Got it? Not prepare for annihilation. ''

Eleanor's hands both blasted with incinerate and her eyes itself had flames in them. She let out a devilish smiled as she leaped at the glass and began bombarding it with fireballs.

'' WAIT.. IF YOU KILL ME YOU WILL NEVER FIND YOUR CEREAL! ''

Eleanor stopped and crossed her arms and allowed Gil to speak.

'' THANK YOU FOR STOPPING, IS WAS GETTING REAL HOT IN HERE ''

'' Shut up and tell me where the Cereal is. ''

'' IT'S HERE IN THIS PRESERVATION TANK, WHICH I WILL ONLY OPEN IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO KILL ME. ''

'' Deal ''

'' OKAY THAN.. I TRUST YOU, BUT JUST IN CASE PROMISE. ''

''.. I promise I won't kill you. ''

'' OKAY GOOD. POD 00234 ACTIVATE ''

A pod came out of the ground and opened, smoke came out as the top slowly lifted and there contained in the small pod.. Was a box of Cereal.

Eleanor's eyes watered as she ran and grabbed the Cereal box lifting it with both arms.

'' I have finally been reunited with you! ''

She hugged the box like it was a new born child and kissed it gently

_'' I love you more than life itself. ''_

Eleanor lifted the box up high showing it to Sofia and Fontaine who cheered sarcastically not really caring.

'' I'm going to go home and eat the crap out of you around the people who I love that would NEVER betray me ''

**ELSEWHERE**

'' Oh god what's Eleanor going to do when she finds out we betrayed her? ''

Delta asked Dom who was rocking back and forth crying.

'' Shes going to leave me... We just fixed things. Oh god I can't be without her. ''

Dom put her arm over her face and cried her eyes out. Delta tried to scoot up next to her and comfort her but she pushed him away.

'' You don't care... You want me for yourself you.. PIG! ''

'' Dom, I'm being realistic. Lets count our losses here? Eleanor's not going to talk to us for ages and while she may forgive us you and her aren't going to happen. ''

Dom's yellow eyes grew brighter has she started with Delta with such hatred she didn't choose her next words wisely.

'' You.. DON'T YOU GET IT? I USED YOU.. IDIOT, I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT ABOUT YOU. YOU DESPERATE LOSER, I ONLY DID THIS FOR ELEANOR. YOUR A HUGE MISTAKE AND ALL OF THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT. ''

Delta flinched as Dom screamed the words into his face. He got up slowly and turned around. Dom could hear his voice cracking and sniffling.

'' Ell.. Elli's gonna expect you home.. Soon. Go, I wont say.. a thing. ''

Dom turned around and angrily left, Slamming the door behind her. Delta got on his knees and broke down crying once he knew she was out of hearing range.

'' I'm such a freaking idiot.. Screw this.. ''

Dom rushed back, Eleanor could have been back already for all she knew. She ran back thinking about what had transpired between her and Delta. She couldn't help but cry, She not only betrayed her lover with her own father but she enjoyed it. She quickly ran into Eleanor's building and unlocked the door fast and rushed in. Eleanor hadn't arrived yet. With whatever remaining time she figured she had she jumped in the shower and tried to clean what she thought was '' the delta '' off of her.

Eleanor arrived soon after, Dom by than had been out and nervously waiting on the couch to break the news to her lover. The door opened and Eleanor marched in excitingly holding the box of Cereal. Sofia and Fontaine followed in.

'' DOM LOOK.. CEREAL! ''

Dom got up and felt a like she had been shot

_'' Oh god she found her Cereal.. This is going to screw this all up! ''_

'' Dom, Why do you look so nervous.. I FOUND MY CEREAL! What's up? ''

_'' Oh shit.. Maybe I'll just hold this off. No point in ruining a good moment. ''_

'' Err... Nothing heh.. I missed you now lets go see you eat that Cereal! ''

'' Not till the morning, It has to be eaten at the right time or it loses it's effect. ''

Eleanor went to put the Cereal away while Sofia and Fontaine joined Dom at the couch.

'' Can't call me bald jerk can you now? ''

Dom looked at Fontaine just realizing now he had hair. She replied nervously

'' Heh.. Guess not. ''

Dom had a feeling of absolute terror. Something bad was going to happen.

'' So, What are you, One of my Daughters odd friends? ''

Dom glanced at Sofia and ignored her rude comment, She was too nervous to get into a fight. Suddenly the door opened and Jack, Sinclair, Andrew Ryan and Tenenbaum came in. Eleanor rushed out to greet them.

'' So you all got the invitations! CEREAL PARTY YEAH! ''

'' Why did you invite me? I thought were had a mutual agreement that we hate each other. ''

'' Shut up Andrew I'm happy okay? ''

Tenenbaum walked up to Eleanor and put a hand on her shoulder.

'' Where the hell is my chapter? ''

'' We found the Cereal your not getting one.. ''

'' But.. I was a suspect? ''

'' Yeah, But the chances of an old german lady going it are very very very low. ''

'' I could of done it! ''

'' Suuureeee ''

Dom started sweating like a beast, All these people around weren't helping how she felt. Suddenly her feelings got worse when the door opened again and Delta slowly walked in. He caught her eyes for a moment but immediately turned his gaze to Eleanor.

'' Baby! You got your Cereal. I'm so happy for you. ''

He gave her a huge huge and rubbed the back of her head.

'' Father you don't sound to swell, Are you okay? ''

'' Oh yeah fine ''

'' OH I ALMOST FORGOT. ''

Eleanor grabbed Dom and dragged her up to where her father was standing. Dom's heart began to beat a mile a minute.

'' So, How did that date go you two? ''

Eleanor crossed her arms and stared at Dom waiting for a response but Delta answered first.

'' Oh it was great Elli, We both hit it off real well but decided we would rather stay... Friends. ''

The word came out of his mouth almost like vomit, Eleanor didn't seem to notice and walked away and began talking to the guests.

_'' I don't know why I covered for you.. Bitch.. ''_

Dom's eyes widened and she looked at Delta shocked at what he had just whispered too her.

_'' Yeah well F**k you too. ''_

Dom started walking away but Delta grabbed her arm and pulled her viciously to his face.

_'' What you said to me back there broke my heart, I should f**k you over for what you did. If I didn't love my Daughter with all my heart you'd be screwed right now. ''_

Dom roughly shoved him off and went right to his face.

_'' You're pathetic, Still desperately trying to get me back. Wait. You never even had me! Your own daughter can please me ten times the amount you can you jerk. ''_

Dom shoved him again to insure he wouldn't try anything and walked away without looking back. Delta stood there holding his chest in anger. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and let out a battle roar.

'' GAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHH ''

Delta charged Dom with a drill rush ( Minus the drill ) and tackled her into the ground. He attempted to strangle her but she got the upper hand and turned them over and began whaling on his face. Eleanor and Jack rushed and attempted to separate the two. Jack grabbed Dom and she punched him right in the eye giving him a second black eye. Jack fell over in pain as Dom rushed over and attacked a Delta being dragged away by Eleanor. She punched him In the gut so hard she actually made the giant metal clad man bend over in pain. Eleanor quickly got in between them again and shoved her away.

'' WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? ''

Delta took off his helmet and wiped blood from his mouth and spat it out.

'' Yeah.. Tell her what's going on.. BETWEEN US.. ''

Eleanor's eyes switched back quickly from her Father and Dom and than started to water.

'' What does he mean BETWEEN US Dom? ''

'' Elli.. I'm sorry. We got drunk and.. ''

'' I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE... BOTH OF YOUS GET OUT ''

Eleanor ran into her room leaving trails of tears and slammed the door hard enough to make the wall around it crack. All the guests averted their eyes to Delta and Dom who were now standing In the middle of the room frozen.

Fontaine furiously lifted himself up onto his pipe leg and walked over to the two.

'' You two should leave.. NOW.. ''

The two exchanged glances than looked over to Fontaine whose face was so red he looked as if he was going to take his pipe leg and beat them with It. The two left in complete silence with everyone staring at them.

Fontaine sighed in relief and fell as they left

'' Jeez, I'm happy they didn't kick my ass ''

Jack helped him up and Fontaine gestured towards Eleanor's room.

'' Lets go talk to her Jackie, She's upset. ''

Andrew Ryan interrupted the two as they walked over.

'' Jackie.. What is this? Why are you two being so friendly? ''

'' Dammit this isn't the time for this, Theres a kid crying in there. Go home you jerks shows over. ''

The crowd all grouped up and left the house, Excluding Jack and Fontaine who now went to Eleanor's room and knocked on the door.

'' GO AWAY.. ''

'' Kid.. It's me and Jack. ''

They heard a bit of fumbling in the room, Than eventually the door opened and she let the two in. She resumed jumping on her bed and crying into her pillow.

'' Kid, I don't know what exactly happened but.. Me and Jack are here for you. ''

'' You guys can't help me.. It's too late. ''

'' Kid.. This is your Father and your Girlfriend were talking about her. You love them both very much no? ''

'' I do.. But not only did they both betray me, They both betrayed me with each other. ''

'' Kid, From my understanding they were drunk? What's the big deal. ''

'' The big deal is that IT'S ALL MY FAULT ! ''

'' Hows that? ''

'' Dom wanted me to tell Delta about us right away but my cowardice drove her into a date with Delta in retaliation. ''

'' Kid, Why didn't you just tell Delta the truth? ''

'' Don't come out on me about telling the truth.. You guys are gay and haven't told a soul ''

Fontaine held his chest and got angry

'' Well that's a different story and frankly it's none of your damn business. ''

'' .. AND THIS ISN'T YOURS... GET OUTTA HERE ''

Fontaine's anger turned into a look of sadness and he patted Jack and the shoulder and said '' Lets get out of here.. ''

The two left the room leaving Eleanor alone in her misery. Eleanor felt herself getting lightheaded from all the crying. She soon fell asleep in a puddle of her own tears.

**ELSEWHERE**

Dom sat on the park bench alone and tired, She laid down and covered herself with several new papers she had found lying around the sweet. She wished more than anything she could be lying next to Eleanor holding her in her arms.

A cold breeze passed by and her teeth began chattering, This wasn't going to be a nice night. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to an uncomfortable sleep.

**ELSEWHERE**

Delta angrily walked through the streets, Throwing and hitting anything with full force stupid enough to walk near him. He lost his cool back there, He felt like complete crap for making himself look like an ass in front of his Daughter but he could care less that he had hurt Dom.

'' Bitch had it coming ''

He grabbed a trash can and violently flung it across the street, It hit a street light and broke it.

Delta continued swearing under his breath when suddenly he heard a familiar sounds behind him. The sound of menacing laughter. He hadn't realized it till now but he had walked into a bad area of Rapture.

He turned slowly and saw a gang of four Big Sisters tailing him.

He nervously began to pick up speed, He was tough but no Big Daddy he knew could fight four of these deranged teens alone without help. The Sisters didn't need to pick up the pace, They were naturally faster than him.

He knew he was screwed, Maybe he could grab one and use her as a hostage to escape. He turned quickly and fired a huge Winter Blast at them. The Sisters avoided it easily and swarmed him. He punched one hard enough to knock her back quite a bit but the other three began hitting him with close range Electric bolts, The Big Daddy curled in pain and attempted to get up but the swarmed him and began stabbing him with their needles.

'' Come on get the bastards ADAM and lets get out of here! ''

The three Sisters robbed Delta of more than half of his ADAM and ran off, Leaving him mortally wounded and alone on the dark cold streets.


	19. Chapter 19

_This story Is slowly coming to a close, I am saddened D: - Maybe 1 more chapter after this and than an epilogue. Than I have to make a sequel not has good as the first and than rush the third one to make it a trilogy. _

_Hmmmm._

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Dom woke up stretching and holding her back in pain, She could of easily slept on the nice warm bed at her own house but had to much pictures, things and articles of clothing that belonged to Eleanor to want to go back.

She felt like an old person holding onto her back as she stood up. She twirled to crack her back and sighed. What was she going to do today? Her eyes widened when she realized that she didn't have her armor key with her.

'' Dammit.. When did I last put on my armor.. Oh great.. at.. HIS HOUSE. ''

Dom put her hand on her forehead and began to cry, She really didn't want to have anything to do with Delta and Eleanor anymore. Despite the fact that she was still madly in love with her seeing her or her father would just bring her pain.

**ELSEWHERE**

A Splicer walked down the road, Minding his own business when suddenly he saw a big metal lump on the ground.

'' Oh Dear.. Poor fellow... ''

The man pulled out a med pack and began slowly raising Delta from the ground.

'' Lets get you to the hospital mate, Come on! ''

Delta got up and rested a huge arm around the Splicer.

'' There yah go pal, Lets go get you fixed up. ''

**ELSEWHERE**

Eleanor was already awake, Hadn't gotten much sleep. She sat in the Kitchen staring at her box of Cereal. She would love nothing more than to eat it right now but eating it in such a bad mood wouldn't do her any good. She had to eat it at the right moment!

She tapped her ear and activated her communicator. Maybe she should start making some calls.

**ELSEWHERE**

Delta lied down on the hospital bed and held his stomach which had multiple stab wounds.

He felt like crap, There were several machines hooked up to him as well.

'' Jeez.. Two hospital visits in one week. ''

'' Well than your lucky I found you mate, You look like crap. ''

Delta looked over to the Splicer who helped him. He was surprisingly normal looking, Excluding his left arm which was completely red and had a bunch of odd tattoos. It looked more cool than unusual. The splicer had short brown hair that was spiky in the front and and blue eyes and fairly light skin. He looked to be in his 20's.

'' Thanks man.. If you don't mind me asking? Why'd you help me? ''

'' Just a good Samaritan mate, My names Dell. ''

'' Hey Dell, I'm Delta.. Dell-ta.. Eh? ''

'' What? ''

'' Nothing! Thanks man I really owe you. ''

'' Don't mention it mate, To be honest I had nothing better to do ''

The man sat there and put his arms behind his head and started to relax.

'' Uh.. You don't have to stay if you don't want too. ''

'' Okay than.. See ya around! ''

The man seemed to reluctantly leave, Delta raised a brow in curiosity and the suddenly the man came back in and sat down.

'' Hey Pal.. Listen. Can I stick with you for a while? ''

'' Huh? Uhh... Sure? ''

'' Thanks Pal It means a lot. ''

Delta was curious about this strange man, What was his problem? Oh well he could use company since everyone he knew was mad at him. The nurse came in and started asking Delta questions.

'' So you were attacked? ''

'' Yes, A group of Big Sisters. ''

'' Okay, Did you identify any of them? ''

'' Nope.. ''

'' Okay, Do you have any relatives we can call? ''

'' Err... ''

Delta thought about it for a minute, As pathetic as it was maybe he could get some sympathy from his Daughter if she found out.

'' My daughter, Eleanor Lamb. ''

'' Okay! I'll contact her right away. ''

The nurse left the room and Dell began a conversation.

'' A daughter eh? Is she a Little Sister? ''

'' Not anymore, Shes a Big Sister now. ''

'' That's so cool! I … always wanted to be a protector. ''

Dell began wiping his eyes

'' Ooops.. Heh got something in my eye. ''

Dell closed his eyes and retreated his head back to his arms.

**ELSEWHERE**

buzzzzzz

Eleanor tapped her ear.

'' Who is it? ''

'' Hello, Eleanor Lamb? '''

'' Yep ''

'' Your Fathers in the hospital. ''

'' What for this time? Did he get a new nose. ''

'' Err... No he got mugged by Big Sisters. He's in pretty bad condition. ''

'' WHAT? ''

Eleanor hang up and ran out, She suddenly stopped and slowed down to a walking pace and than eventually stopped.

'' Wait a minute, I don't wanna see him. ''

She turned and began walking back home but than stopped again and turned around

'' Dammit.. But hes my Father... ''

Eleanor sighed and started walking casually to the hospital, She wanted to take her time. She was in no rush to see him.

**ELSEWHERE**

'' GAHHHH ''

'' Easy buddy, Should I get a nurse? ''

Delta held his side, It was in extreme pain. He felt his heart start pumping faster and began breathing hard.

'' Err.. Mate, I'll go get a nurse ill be right back. ''

Dell ran out and almost seconds later Eleanor walked in.

'' Hello Father... ''

'' Ugh... Eleanor.. ''

Delta held his side and began wiggling in pain.

'' Father? Are you okay? ''

'' No.. Shit.. It hurts.. ''

Eleanor immediately sat down next to her Father and put a hand on his chest.

'' Relax Father, Shall I get a nurse? ''

'' No.. Dell's getting one. ''

'' Whose Dell? ''

Dell returned to the room with a nurse and she quickly injected Delta with something. He calmed down and began to feel relaxed. Dell extended an arm and shook Eleanor's hand.

'' Ello I'm Dell. ''

'' Eleanor, Did you help my Father? ''

'' Yep, Found the poor guy lying on the road. ''

'' Well hes an asshole, If you were smart you'd leave now. ''

'' What? ''

'' GET OUT OF HERE ''

Dell ran out of the room in fear.

'' Eleanor what the hell was that? ''

'' I'm still mad at you, I'm relieved your fine but don't think this patches things up ''

'' What about Dell? ''

'' Huh? Screw Dell I don't even know him, Besides I did him a favor keeping him from getting to know YOU. You would probably screw his girlfriend if he had one. ''

'' I regret telling the nurse to call you, Get outta here. ''

'' I'm not leaving, So deal with it. ''

Eleanor planted herself back on a seat and crossed her arms.

**ELSEWHERE**

'' AHHHHHHHHH ''

Dell was running down the block screaming when suddenly he bumped into something hard and metal.

'' Watch where your going asshole, I had a really bad week. ''

Dell lifted himself seeing he had bumped into a Big Sister.

'' Sorry bout that, I'll be on my way. ''

Dom looked at the odd man as he ran past her still screaming.

'' Freak... ''

Dom reluctantly pulled out her communicator and scrolled over to Delta's frequency.

'' Ugh.. Why In gods name did I get armor with a key? ''

She pressed the call button and awaited pickup.

'' Hello... ''

'' Hey Delta.. It's me. ''

click

'' Oh for gods sake, why does this sound familiar? ''

Dom recalled.

'' Delta listen.. ''

click

'' … ''

Dom recalled again.

'' DON'T HANG UP DAMMIT. ''

'' What the hell do you want? ''

'' I want my armor key.. ''

'' Er.. Come pick it up at the hospital. ''

'' Hospital? What are you doing there? ''

'' I got.. mugged. ''

'' Are you... Okay... ? ''

'' Yeah.. You care? ''

'' No... no I don't I was just curious.. I'll meet you there. ''

Dom hung up and began jogging to the hospital.

**ELSEWHERE**

Eleanor tapped Delta, She didn't want to talk to him but was curious who he was on the phone with.

'' Father.. Who was that? ''

'' None of your - ''

'' I think it is.. ''

'' It.. was Dom. ''

Eleanor got up and quickly went to leave but Delta grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the chair.

'' Don't leave.. Please.. ''

Eleanor pushed her Fathers arm off.

'' Fine.. I'll stay but don't expect me to talk to you OR her. ''

Suddenly Sofia, Fontaine and Jack rushed in.

'' _Huff.. Puff.. _Kid we heard Delta got hurt! ''

'' How the hell did you guys find out? ''

'' They called Sofia after they called you since her last name was Lamb too. ''

Sofia interrupted Fontaine.

'' I don't even know why I came I hate you guys.. By the way Eleanor are you going to pay for my Kitchen? ''

'' No.. ''

'' Well than I have no reason to be here. ''

Sofia left the room swearing under her breathe. Fontaine and Jack sat down next to Eleanor. Fontaine began speaking.

'' Eleanor, Sorry bout how I got last night... I'm a coward your right. ''

'' Fonty.. It's - ''

Everyone stopped and looked to the door as it opened and Dom stood in the doorway. She ignored them all and went to Delta.

'' Gimme what I came for ''

Delta messed around through his pocket and pulled out Dom's key.

'' Here you go. ''

She snatched it and began leaving but Fontaine grabbed her arm.

'' Wait... ''

'' What are you doing? Get off of me. ''

Jack went and locked the door and stood in front of it. Eleanor watched curiously as Fontaine dragged Dom to her.

'' Dammit Kid, This is stupid. I can tell you both love each other. Why don't you just patch things up and let go of this? Mistakes are mistakes... ''

Eleanor and Dom just stared at each other, Each with a blank look in their eyes.

'' Come on you two.. I saw you guys in action. That wasn't things that just friends do. ''

Eleanor broke first and began blushing. Dom than turned red herself and sat down slowly next to Eleanor.

'' AHEM ''

The two quickly broke from their trance and looked at Delta who was now sitting up with an enraged look on his face.

'' I think you owe me an apology.. ''

Dom began scratching the back of her head and got up and walked to Delta. He flinched expecting to be hit but was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

'' Don't say a word you big lug. Just hug me. ''

The two shared a friendly forgiving hug and than Dom turned to Eleanor.

'' Hey you.. Wudda you say we all forget about this and go back to.. Weeks in bed. ''

Eleanor blushed but didn't answer. Instead she just pulled Dom down to sit with her again and leaned on her. Fontaine put a arm over Jack and proudly said

'' And.. That's how you do it! ''

Suddenly the door opened again and Dell poked his head in.

'' Err.. Hi people.. Can I come in? ''

Eleanor got up and opened the door.

'' I'm sorry for before Guy, Come on in. ''

Dell ran in scared Eleanor might yell at him again and sat in the back of the room observing Delta. Eleanor returned to Dom's side and leaned on her.

'' So.. What now? ''

A nurse rushed in nervously looking at clipboards. Everyone turned their attention.

'' Delta, We have a problem! ''

'' What? ''

'' You lost a lot of ADAM, It was taken directly from your supply. Such a dangerous amount can cause your body to collapse.. We need a donor NOW. ''

Everyone in the room grew silent except for Eleanor and Dom who immediately jumped up. Eleanor put a arm in front of Dom and walked forward.

'' I'll do it Dom. ''

'' No Elli... It's my fault let me. ''

The nurse looked over some records and said

'' You can't Eleanor, You don't have the right blood type and YES that matters. ''

Dom stepped up.

'' What about me I'm O+ ''

The nurse looked down.

'' Nope.. Eleanor's O+ too so both of you can't do anything. Delta's a B- ''

There was a sound in the back of the room and everyone turned their attention to Dell.

'' I'm a B- ''

'' Will you donate? ''

'' Hell Yeah! ''


	20. Chapter 20

_I had worked on the last on in advance, Got to go away soon for a month and I'm not sure if there will be internet where I'm going. May be I dunno xD. Well that's in two days anyway! _

_Sniff.. The final Chapter – There will be an epilogue though so this isn't the end but still.. :(_

**Eleanor's Cereal**

Delta was moved to a new room with 2 beds, Dell laid in the one right next to his.

'' Kid, You just met me.. Why are you doing this? ''

'' If we survive this.. I'll tell you. ''

'' Chances of us dying during this are zero to none. ''

'' Oh.. Well than I'll tell you later mate! ''

Dell looked at Delta right in the eyes, He had such a respect for the man. Delta looked back curiously, Why did this young man take such a liking to him?

A nurse enters the room holding a clipboard and flipping through pages.

'' Hmmm.. Okay so the Adam transfer will go from Your arm into His Adam Supply... Oh and you! ''

The nurse pointed at Dom.

'' We looked at your records .. Domino Fi- ''

'' DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME ''

'' Uhh... Okay.. We looked at your records and you haven't gotten any shots in 12 years. ''

'' I don't like shots. ''

'' I'm shocked your not dead! Do you know how many diseases you could get if you were attacked by an infected Big Sister? ''

The nurse dragged Dom out of the room to get her shots. Another Nurse came in and began messing with a machine and than grabbed 2 needles from it, Putting one into Dell's arm and the other into Delta's side. She flicked the switch and the machine started taking ADAM from Dell and putting it into Delta.

'' This feels odd... ''

'' Delta.. Wanna know about me now? ''

'' Sure. ''

'' Ever since I was a kid I worshiped big daddies.. Had toys, Posters.. everything. ''

'' … ''

'' I knew the program was only for girls and I couldn't become a gatherer.. But I knew when I grew up I could become a Big Daddy.. I had all the toys, The Big Daddy spinning drill, The Big Daddy light up helmet and the Big Daddy super stomping boots.. ''

'' … Okay.. ''

'' Well.. I tried to befriend one once, Didn't go so well. Thought I was trying to harm his sister. ''

'' Errr... ''

'' He slammed my head into a wall.. Had to get LOTS of stitches. ''

'' Wheres this going Kid? ''

'' Well.. I always wanted a Daddy.. And now I found one! ''

Delta's eyes widened

_'' Why me.. Why is it always me.. ''_

**ELSEWHERE **

'' Was that so bad? Here's your lollipop. ''

'' Yeah.. Whatever.. Oooh cherry! ''

Dom grabbed the lollipop and stuck it in her mouth and smiled.

'' Great, Now lets just scan you with the Scan-O-Tron real quick to make sure everything is okay in your body. ''

'' Ok Doc ''

Dom happily enjoyed the lollipop has the nurse passed what looked like a portable x-ray machine up and down her.

'' Ahh.. Everything's fine over here, You take very good care of your body. Okay over here.. Everything check outs... Oh my! ''

'' Huh? What's wrong Doc? ''

'' Were you aware your pregnant? ''

The lollipop fell out of Dom's mouth as her jaw dropped.

''.. Pre..Pre..PREGNANT? ''

**ELSEWHERE**

'' The transfusions almost done, Give it about another 10 minutes and you'll be back in shipshape. ''

Dom burst through the door and made a gesture for Eleanor to come over.

'' Not now Dom I wanna see how Dad holds up. ''

Dom began whispering

_'' PSSST... GIVE OVER HERE NOW ''_

'' Dom not right now ''

'' Elli.. It's Important! ''

'' Dom.. This is important too, My Father is kind of hurt ya know? ''

'' ELLI.. I'M PREGNANT GET OVER HERE ''

Eleanor turned back to her father than turned to Dom again, Than turned away and turned back and looked back at Dom.

'' Wait... WHAT? ''

'' I'm PREGNANT ''

Delta lifted his head in shock.

'' By... ME? ''

'' Uhh.. Well lets see.. I don't think Eleanor can so YEAH BY YOU ''

Delta fainted and Eleanor followed closely by but manage to stay conscious. The nurse ran to Delta.

'' Damn.. He has to be awake during the procedure. We gotta get him up NOW. ''

Dom ran to Eleanor and lifted her.

'' We can talk about this later, Get Delta up quick. ''

'' Dom... ''

'' GET DELTA UP.. ''

'' Okay... ''

Eleanor ran to the bedside and began shaking Delta.

'' No dammit I could of done that, Your his Daughter right? Talk to him, A familiar voice might do it! ''

Eleanor listened to the Nurse and began yelling at Delta to wake up. A nearby machine made a loud annoying sound.

'' Hurry! Hurry! … The whole things screwing up. ''

'' Dad... DAD... WAKE UP.. ''

Dom joined in and grabbed Delta and began shaking him.

'' Wake up Dammit.. We need you alive.. You have a Child! ''

'' Father... WAKE UP.. ''

Dell raised his head nervously. He began panicking and messing with the needle on his arm.

'' Don't touch that you TWIT ''

The nurse ran to Dell attempting to calm him down.

'' FATHER.. TIMES RUNNING OUT WAKE UP.. WAKE UP DAMMIT ''

'' Delta.. Wake up please.. ''

The two shook him with full strength trying to get him up.

'' Come on.. Father get up.. FATHER! ''

Suddenly Sofia walked into the room.

'' Hey did Fatso die yet? ''

Suddenly Delta sprung to life and lifted a finger to sofia.

'' F##K YOU I'M NOT FAT ''

'' FATHER! ''

Eleanor jumped and gave her Father a hug, The process continued normally and everyone calmed down. Jack and Fontaine walked into the room with cups of tea.

'' What did we miss? ''

'' You two really should have been here like 5 MINUTES AGO. ''

Dom walked up to Delta and Eleanor backed up nervously as they began to talk.

'' So.. Uhh.. I'm pregnant. ''

'' Yeah.. I know.. ''

'' How is this... Going to work? ''

'' Well.. You don't have to stay with me just because of that.. But that's still my kid you hear? ''

'' I can't believe... I'm having a baby! ''

'' Oh god.. I'm sorry for before. When I hurt you, I could of hurt the baby! ''

Dom held her stomach and smiled.

'' Well.. Apparently the babys fine.. He is the offspring of a Daddy and a Sister after all. ''

'' THAT SOUNDS SO SICK ''

Everyone looked at Jack who had just given his two cents.

'' Oh come on.. '' A daddy and a sister ''. Tell me that doesn't sound freaky ''

The whole room started laughing, Even the nurse and Dell who was still squirming around. The nurse flicked off the switch and began removing the needles.

'' Well.. Delta your going to be fine! Just fine! ''

'' Thank goodness.. So what now? ''

Suddenly the peace was interrupted when the room filled with cops, Loads and loads of cops who raised their gun at the crowd and began shouting.

'' EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM IS UNDER ARREST ''

'' Wait.. WHAT? ''

The cops went up to Eleanor first and cuffed her.

'' Your under arrest for multiple breaking and entering. ''

The cop moved to Fontaine and cuffed him

'' Your under arrested for breaking and entering, Stealing and Stalking. ''

The officer moved to Jack and cuffed him

'' You assaulted a child in the park, YEAH WE KNEW ''

The cop cuffed Dom

'' Your the most dangerous of all, Your under arrest for breaking and entering, assault, running the black market, illegal drug exchange, grand theft auto, arson, robbery, stealing mail, littering and the murder of Bill ''

'' So that's why I never found Bill '' Jack interrupted.

'' Err.. Dom what the hell? ''

'' Elli I run the black market, You thought I wasn't out there doing worse stuff? ''

The cop moved over to Delta and cuffed him.

'' Wait why me? ''

'' Last night you destroyed a streetlight with a trashcan. ''

'' Dammit... ''

Finally the cop moved to Dell and cuffed him.

'' Wait.. What the hell did I do mate? ''

'' If your with these guys I'm sure your guilty of something. Your coming with us. ''

'' What? Aww man! ''

The cops hauled everyone out of the room and into the police truck.

**1 Week Later**

Delta and Dom were put in the same cell, The two sat down on the bed and began talking.

'' How nice of the judge to find us all gulity.. I mean even Dell and he didn't even do anything. ''

'' I KNOW RIGHT? ''

Dom heard Dell scream from the other cell which he was sharing with Fontaine.

'' So uhh... Can I touch your belly? ''

'' Delta it's too soon for you to feel anything. ''

'' Can I touch it anyway? ''

Dom put her hands on her hips and smiled at Delta. He laughed and put a hand over her shoulder.

'' Well.. This sure has been an experience. ''

'' Yeah.. Man I wish they would of put me with Elli.. No offense but, She must be going up the walls being in the same cell as Jack. ''

**2 Cells Down**

'' So Elli.. You wouldn't believe it.. that splicer was THIS BIG ''

'' Oh god shut the hell up. ''

'' Oh come on? You never EVER let me finish the story. ''

'' Fine what happens? ''

''… ''

'' Well? ''

'' Okay it's a lie, No one ever let me finished and I never thought of an ending. ''

'' … ''

**Up 2 Cells**

'' So, You and Elli stayed together I'm assuming? ''

'' Oh yeah, Were okay with this. I mean it's kinda odd I'm pregnant with her Sister... -

'' AND MINE TOO '' Dell interrupted.

'' - Err... _that guy is weird.. _ Anyway.. She doesn't mind, She says I gotta share my milk with her though.. ''

'' Aww man I wish I was in her shoes right now. ''

'' Heh.. You.. ''

Dom playfully punched him in the arm and the two laid on their backs and stared at the ceiling.

'' How long did they saw we were going to be here again? ''

'' Err... Bout 6 months. ''

'' Good.. I don't wanna have my baby in here. ''

'' I wouldn't want my Kid born in here either! ''

'' If were good I bet we can get out faster! ''

'' You.. Good? Yeah right. ''

**2 Cells down **

Eleanor pulled a harmonica out of her pocket and began playing it.

'' Aww... Got my Cereal Blues... ''

ERRRRRRM

'' I just wanna go home and eat my Cereal ''

ERRRRRRM

'' I just wanna - ''

'' SHUT UP ''

Eleanor recognized the voice and responded.

'' … MOM? ''

**1 Cell Down**

'' Yep... ''

Another voice interrupted.

'' … And I'm here too! ''

'' ANDREW? ''

'' Yep... ''

'' How did you two get here? ''

'' Remember that white dust we had? We got caught. ''

'' What was that stuff? ''

'' I would rather not say. ''

'' Jeez.. So were all in here aren't we? ''

'' Seems like it. ''

'' Well... I guess this is the end.. I got my Cereal but I wont be able to eat it for another 6 months. ''

'' Well.. Was all of this worth it for just Cereal? ''

'' But in the end I got more than just Cereal... I got friends.. A hot girlfriend and a sibling on the way.. I think I did pretty good. ''

_**.. And so, Eleanor got her Cereal. She wouldn't be able to eat it for another 6 months though but her mission was a success. She spend the next 6 months in the same cell as Jack, Who finally thought of an end to his story which was so dumb Eleanor re-gave him the black eyes that had just healed.**_

_**Dom and Delta became best friends, Even though their relationship wouldn't go past that Delta learned to accept it and love Dom in a different way. Dom and Eleanor wrote romantic letters to each other between cells.**_

_**Fontaine got a new leg after another prisoner got mauled to death by a big daddy, The new leg was a perfect fit and didn't even look transplanted.**_

_**Sofia and Andrew winded up having up having their sentences increased for being caught with more white powder. Their sentence went from 6 months to Two years. **_

_**Gil began making his own Cereal, He did a pretty good job and finally found his perfect morning snack, He sold it to Sinclair and had it mass produced. **_

_**Dell waited patiently for the six months to end to begin his Big Daddy training ( Or as he thought father and son training ) with Delta and finally make his dream come true. **_

_**Bill is still dead**_

**THE END  
**


	21. EPILOGUE

_The epilogue – I'm going to miss this story. Perhaps I will make a Sequel someday. _

**Eleanor's Cereal**

**Epilogue - 9 Months Later.**

It had been 9 Months since they had been arrested, They had been free for three months already ( Except for Sofia and Andrew whose sentences were extended ). Eleanor, Delta, Dom, Dell, Fontaine, Jack and Gil were all in Eleanor's house. Gil in the form of a security bot.

Dom was on a stretcher holding her stomach, The nurse from the hospital the day they were arrested was there next to her. Today was the day she would give birth.

Delta sat nearby on the couch wearing a ridiculous fedora.

'' Give me my baby. ''

'' Take that stupid hat off Delta. ''

Delta grinned at Dom and tilted the hat slightly making himself look more stupid. Eleanor was sitting next to him waiting anxiously not just for her sibling but for the perfect moment to finally eat a bowl of cereal which would be right after the baby's birth.

Jack and Fontaine sat next to Eleanor awaiting the moment holding hands, Dell sat on a chair by himself since the couch was packed. He was breathing into a brown paper bag unable to take the excitement. Gil hovered above him talking to himself.

'' Err... GAH.. I think it's coming ''

The nurse quickly went to Dom's '' private area '' and began looking.

'' I see the Head, PUSH! ''

Dom made a awkward face as she pushed a baby out of her. The nurse began pulling gently. Everyone crowded around nervously watching. Sweat was coming off of Delta's forehead like waterfalls and Eleanor was biting off all her nails

'' We almost have it.. Push a little harder. ''

Dom screamed and began pushing even harder, The nurse began pulling a little harder as well and the crowd gradually drew closer as they observed this miracle in process. Soon Dom let out a high pitched Big Sister scream which caused Jack, Fontaine and Dell to back up in pain holding their heads and the baby popped out.

Silence fell upon the group and the nurse wrapped the baby in a towl and examined it.

'' It's.. A Boy! ''

Delta jumped up so high that the resulting landing caused everything to jump.

'' HELL YEAH! ''

The nurse handed Dom the baby who began kissing it all over.

'' What do we name him Delta? ''

'' Delta. ''

'' I'm not naming him Delta, Delta. ''

Delta put his hand on his chin and began thinking.

'' Hmm.. How about Johnny? That was my name before I became a Daddy. ''

Dom smiled at the little boy.

'' Johnny it is! ''

The baby was pale skinned like his parents, Glowing eyes like them too. He looked lost most babies.. Bald and Cute.

With that Eleanor ran into the Kitchen and began making a bowl of Cereal at full speed. The others joined her in the Kitchen and sat around the table. She poured the Cereal, The Milk and carefully placed a spoon in the bowl and sat down.

The others watched and learned forward as she dipped the soon in and lifted it to her mouth. Suddenly the spoon shook and flew out of her hand.

'' MY CEREAL! ''

The spoon flew into the mouth of Johnny who telepathically pulled it to himself. Everyone's jaw dropped as the little boy swallowed the spoonful of Cereal and jumped out of his mothers arms and assaulted the bowl. Eleanor watched helplessly as her new Little Brother devoured her Cereal.

Everyone around the table began cracking up, The baby held the bowl over his head and began shaking it hoping for more to come out. Eleanor sat there in complete shock and fell over. Fontaine got up and lifted her up.

'' Relax kid, You got a whole box left. ''

'' He was just born.. and he's already making my life a living hell. ''

The table began laughing again as Eleanor got another bowl and got more Cereal. She looked around at the table and saw all of her friends, All of the people who helped her.

Dom, Delta, Fontaine, Jack. Than of course there was the Nurse too, Dell, Gil and Johnny. She smiled and got more bowls.

'' Kid.. You worked that ass off to save that Cereal, Dont you dare waste bowls on us! ''

'' Are you kidding me? I wouldn't enjoy it anymore unless I share it with all the people who helped me get it. ''

The whole table enjoyed a bowl of what was the best thing they had ever tasted. Laughs were shared, Smiles and other happy crap. The fun lasted hours and finally has the clocked reached 12:00 everyone began going home.

'' It was fun Eleanor, See yah. ''

Eleanor saw all the guests out, Everyone left except of course for Dom, Delta and Johnny.

Eleanor sighed and took a seat on the couch.

'' What a day.. ''

Dom sat next to her holding Johnny and Delta sat on Doms other side.

'' So what now? ''

'' Well.. I'll go put the baby to sleep.. Than start a LOT of exercising to get my body back. ''

Dom looked down at her stomach which was flat, But not as toned as it used to be. She groaned and went into the other room to put the baby to bed.

Delta scooted next to Eleanor and began to start a conversation.

'' You sure your not mad about all that hot prison sex me and Dom had? ''

'' Father, She had urges while she was pregnant, besides better you than someone else taking care of her needs. Thanks. ''

'' Wow really? Well it didn't mean anything.. It was just us being friends with benefits. ''

'' Cool ''

'' So.. Any chance if your ever away or something.. I could help out Dom? ''

'' Heh... Don't get ahead of yourself. ''

Delta and Eleanor began laughing. She leaned on her Fathers shoulder and yawned.

'' So Dad, You ready to raise another kid? ''

'' Yep, And this time I wont die for 10 years. ''

'' Don't jinx it! ''

'' haha okay. ''

'' So whats going on with you tomorrow? ''

'' I'm going to go train Dell a bit, That kids not all there.. Than I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my awesome new son. ''

'' Is it strange that my Girlfriend is the Mother of my Brother? ''

'' Yes.. ''

'' hah! What kind of family are we? ''

'' I don't know... ''

Dom joined the others back in the main room, Eleanor got up and allowed Dom to sit, Than sat down on Dom's lap.

'' Man it's been so long since I was able to do that. ''

Eleanor snuggled with Dom.

'' Er... I'm right here guys. ''

'' Sorry Dad, Why don't you go in the babies room for a while? ''

'' Heh.. Okay.. I think I'll actually head on home now girls. I'll see you later. ''

'' Bye Dad! ''

Delta opened the door and left, Closing it behind him quietly.

'' Man that Cereal was amazing Elli, When will you get more? ''

'' It will take me 3 months to get the supplies and make it again. ''

'' DAMN.. For one box? ''

'' No, For half a box. ''

'' Damn! ''

'' Well, There's other things you can eat? ''

'' Like what? ''

Eleanor blushed and Dom replied with a seductive. '' Oooh... ''

Dom lifted Eleanor and took her into their room. There were somethings that Dom enjoyed more than Eleanor's Cereal.

**THE END**


End file.
